World Without End
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse. River is haunted by possibilities, and Jayne gets caught up in the arrangements, but there's fluff as well as a little angst. Read, review, enjoy! Now complete, but there's more to come. And thanks to my regular reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

He heard it before he saw it. In fact, he smelled it before he saw it, a dark odour that drifted to him on the wind. It was followed by the sound of undergrowth being mashed.

"Stay down," he said to the boy with him. "And keep back. Ain't no telling what he's like to do."

"I will."

He could hear the tension in the boy's voice, and smiled. Lifting the rifle, the one his Daddy had taught him how to use when he was younger than the boy, he moved forward carefully, just enough so that he could see his prize. It was a huge buck, horns spreading wide, and as he sighted along the barrel, his mouth began to water at the idea of venison roasting slowly on an open fire …

Jayne hugged the pillow and grinned. Rolling over he twitched, the dream having such a strong hold on him that he didn't notice the other side of the bed was empty.

In the corner of the shuttle, River was huddled on the floor, her arms around her knees, hugging as much of herself around her belly as she could as she sobbed silently.

---

"… and that adjusts the attitude thrusters. Otherwise we could be flying upside down."

Ethan, sat on his mother's lap as she showed him the bridge controls, chuckled. "Can we fly upside down?" he asked.

"Maybe we are," Mal said from the other seat, Jesse held in his arms. She was playing with his suspenders, a game she found neverendingly interesting.

"But we're the right way up," Ethan insisted.

"Your daddy's right," Freya said. "Because Serenity has her own internal gravity system, it's only when we're in relation to something else that you can tell if we're not the right way up. At least, to them."

"Them?"

"Whoever."

"But who -"

"ANYWAY …" Freya raised her voice just a little, experience telling her that Ethan could go on with questions like that for hours if left to it. "That's the autopilot." She pointed to a switch.

Ethan leaned forward. "What does that do?"

"It keeps us on course when there's no-one on the bridge."

"Like when we're sleeping?"

"That's it."

Mal moved slightly opposite them. "You know he knows all this, don't you?" he put in. "Hank's been showing this to him since he was able to stand up."

"I know." Freya smiled at him. "But he's my son. I like showing him things."

"'Sides, don't know everything, Daddy," Ethan said. He grinned, his blue eyes bright.

Mal felt a tug at his innards, seeing himself in the little boy. Although had he ever been this eager?

_Of course_, he heard in his mind. _You still are. Just remember last night._

He felt the blush burn up his chest. _I thought you were the eager one_, he thought back, his eyes fixing on Freya's.

_You were the one calling out to God_.

He almost laughed. _That I was_, he agreed, then noticed Ethan giving him a strange look.

"Talking without words again," the little boy said, shaking his head. "Bad."

"It's not bad," Freya said, holding him close. "It's just private."

"Can you hear what we're sayin', big feller?" Mal asked, not concerned with the content as much as his son's abilities.

Ethan shook his head, and Mal felt a relief wash through him. "No," the boy said. "Just know you are. It's like …" His face screwed up as he tried to think of the right way of putting it. "Like hearing Serenity."

"Hearing Serenity? What do you mean?" Mal glanced at Freya.

"Just know it's there." Ethan shrugged. "Itches."

"What, like this?" Freya tickled him, making him giggle.

"Mama, stop!"

She hugged him tightly and planted a kiss on his forehead before stroking the hair out of his eyes. "You need a trim," she said softly. "Remind me after your bath."

Ethan sighed. "Yes, Mama."

Mal chuckled, watching his wife and son with adoration in his eyes. "You're so damn good at this," he said softly.

"I'm just winging it," Freya admitted, then nodded towards their daughter. "Mal."

He looked down, just in time to see Jesse try to take the edge of his suspender into her mouth. "Whoa, no there, pumpkin," he said, plucking it from her fingers. "Don't want to chew on that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out her plasticast ring. "Here. Much better." He handed it to her, and the breath she'd taken in to start wailing was expelled in a sigh of pleasure instead as she started to gnaw on it.

"She'll have teeth in no time," Freya said, a little sadly.

"Yeah, and a few months after that she'll be wanting to be off sleeping with her boyfriend," Mal joked. "It's okay, _ai ren_," he assured her. "She's gonna be a baby a while longer."

"I know. It's just …"

Mal smiled at her, and made her feel warmed through.

"'M'I a baby?" Ethan asked.

"Nope," Mal said gallantly. "You're my son, and one day, all this will be yours." He swept his arm in a grand fashion, taking in the slightly dilapidated bridge controls, the dinosaurs still on the console, and the buffer panel warning light that never went out.

"Whoop de doo," Hank said from the doorway, his tone a verbal picture of sarcasm. "You mean I'm gonna be taking orders from a Reynolds into my dotage?"

Mal moved the chair around and raised his eyebrows at his pilot. "You mean you ain't reached it yet?"

"Ha ha." He pushed off from the door jamb. "I need to -"

"Already done," Freya said, reaching out and correcting their course by one degree.

"Gorramit," Hank complained. "Mal, why the hell do you need me when you got Freya?"

"Are you quitting?" Serenity's captain glared at him.

"Well, no. But I still don't get why you need a pilot at all. She can fly this boat almost as well as I can."

Freya looked at her husband. "He has a point. And it would mean a bigger share for the rest of us."

"That's true," Mal agreed. "Another couple of contributions to carve up between us …"

"Couple?"

"Well, I figure if I fired Hank, Zoe'd probably go too. Although we've been together a good long while, and I might be able to persuade her to stay."

"Be worth it," Freya said, keeping a remarkably straight face. "She's good with her gun. And when you get shot she can take over being captain."

"That's a given."

"Shouldn't tease Uncle Hank," Ethan admonished the pair of them.

"Do we?" Freya asked, looking at Mal.

"Think we do," he agreed.

"Why?"

"It's fun."

Freya grinned. "Oh, yeah." She glanced at Hank. "Anyway, why are you complaining? It gives you more time with Zoe."

"Oh, I'm not complaining about that," the pilot said quickly. "Just don't like feeling I'm getting paid for nothing."

"So next payday I'll remember that," Mal said, his lips curving a little.

"Great. Another month of not being able to buy new underwear."

"Too much information, Hank."

"Mama." Ethan reached up, taking hold of Freya's collar, pulling her down. She tilted her head so he could whisper in her ear.

As he finished, she smiled. "No, I agree. Uncle Hank's too pretty to be thrown off the ship."

"Thanks, Ethan," Hank said, turning around and heading back down the steps. "Let me know when you're finished being the resident comedians. Then I'll come back and do _my_ job." He passed Jayne on the way back to the galley. "Wouldn't go up there," he advised. "Not if you want to keep your sanity."

Jayne glared at his back, but carried on up the steps. "Mal?"

The captain shifted Jesse slightly in his arm. "What's up?"

"You seen … oh, Frey." The big man looked relieved when he realised she was sitting in the pilot's seat. "Can you talk to River?"

"Why?" She dampened down on the automatic instinct to peek.

"She says she's leaving."

Mal sat forward. "What?"

"Just now." Jayne looked confused, angry, and more than a little upset. "We had breakfast and she was quiet, but I figured it was 'cause she had that morning sickness again, or just plain wasn't looking forward to her brother sticking her finger with his gadget, but … she said. When we went back to the shuttle. She started packing her stuff and said she was gonna leave."

"And go where?" Freya asked, but Mal spoke over her.

"What've you done to that girl?" he demanded, standing up, Jesse clasped firmly to his chest.

"Nothing!" Jayne turned away, leaning on the wall. "We were fine. Shiny. Talking about the baby, going over some names … and now this."

Freya got to her feet, putting Ethan down onto the deck. "Do you know where she is?"

Jayne looked back at her but shook his head. "I was trying to find out what she meant, and she ran out on me. I searched but … I didn't do nothing, Frey."

"She's pregnant, Jayne. And she's River. That's something of a volatile combination. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Sure sounded like she did."

"Jayne, if I find out you did something …" Mal warned.

The big man stood straight. "Mal, I swear. On … on _Vera _… I didn't."

Mal didn't look convinced, but subsided a little as Freya put her hand on his arm. "Yeah, well …"

"We'll get this sorted," she said softly. Then, her voice a little louder, "Jayne, take Ethan and Jesse to the shuttle. We'll speak to River."

The big man visibly relaxed. "Thanks. You know how she looks on you."

Freya chuckled, just a little. "I suppose it's good practice for us for when these two are big enough to be that much of a worry."

"You mean it's gonna get worse?" Mal muttered, handing his daughter to Jayne.

"Much."

"Well, that gives me something to look forward to." He watched the mercenary stomp off the bridge, Ethan tagging along behind. "So, you know where she is?"

Freya shook her head. "Too much static. But I don't feel there's a real problem. At least, not yet."

"Hope you're right, Frey," Mal said. "Hope you're right."

---

Mal searched the lower levels including the cargo bay and shuttle one, just in case River had decided to double back, while Freya checked out the kitchen and engine room.

"You sure I can't help with whatever it is you're looking for?" Kaylee asked, wiping her hands on a rag.

Freya smiled. "Only River. She was going to babysit for a while, but I can't quite locate her."

"She's prob'ly with Jayne someplace." She sighed. "Ah, young love."

"You know, that makes you sound like you're ancient," Freya laughed.

"Some mornings I feel like it." Her eyes glimmered mischievously. "By the way, you talked to the Cap yet? I mean, it ain't long, and he -"

"No, not yet. I will. When the time's right."

"I was thinking after you two had …" She stopped, glancing at Bethany where she was sitting at the work bench, industriously screwing two pieces of wood together, Fiddler at her feet as always. Her mother changed the words she was going to use. "After you'd been relaxing. Be more amenable then."

"There's plenty of time, Kaylee." She looked around. "Where's Hope?"

"With Simon. Now she's trying to walk, this ain't a safe place for her. Least, not yet." Kaylee bit her lip. "Miss her, though."

"And she's only a couple of dozen feet away." Freya glanced over to where Bethany was now using a hammer, the noise reverberating through the engine room.

"And you're trying to change the subject," the young mechanic said shrewdly. "I know you're afraid of asking the Cap."

"I'm not!"

"Prove it."

"Kaylee, there's nearly five months yet. Plenty of time to get things prepared."

"I don't know about that. Not if we want to do this right."

"River will be giving birth before then," Freya pointed out.

"That's true." She leaned forward to make sure she was heard over the banging. "You want me to help you find River?"

Freya shook her head. "No. I'm sure she'll turn up."

"Downstairs," Bethany put in, her voice indistinct from where she had a nail in her mouth.

"Honey, no …" Kaylee exclaimed, darting across. "You might swallow it …"

"Thanks, Bethie," Freya said, heading out of the engine room.

Mal was waiting for her in the common area. "Any sign?" he asked.

"Not yet. Although I have it on good authority that we're getting warmer." She looked around the room. "River, you might as well come out. We're not going until you do."

Mal looked at her, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Frey, she ain't here."

"Yes, she is."

He glanced around the common area. "I've searched the infirmary, the guest quarters, even her garden."

"She's here."

"Where? I mean, there ain't no …" He paused. "Is there?"

"Mal, as much as I love you, you're like your son. You don't know everything."

"You mean there's a … in here?"

"We might as well make ourselves comfortable," Freya advised. "We could be here a while." She sat down.

"You're not going to go away, are you?" came River's disembodied voice.

Mal resisted, just, the urge to turn around, to try and gauge where it was coming from. Instead, he glared at Freya, who did the _don't blame me_ shrug.

"That's right," she confirmed. "Not going to move from this spot." She patted the seat next to her and Mal slowly sat down. "And I figure we can wait longer than you. Especially being pregnant. Probably about now you're thirsty, and need a long, cool drink of water, splashing into the glass, apart from the fact that you're really wanting to pee …"

Mal shifted uncomfortably. "Frey …"

"That's not fair," River said behind them, making him jump.

He scrambled to his feet, turning to look at her. "Where the good gorram did you come from?" he demanded.

River shook her head, her face taking on an odd look. "It doesn't matter. I have to … to …" She ran for the guest quarter toilets.

Mal turned to Freya. "She coming back?"

She nodded, settling into her seat. "Yes."

"Mal, what's going on?" Simon asked, sticking his head out of the infirmary, Hope in his arms.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Serenity's captain said firmly. "You go back to counting your swabs, or whatever it is you do in there."

Simon glared at him but retreated into his own domain.

"So where is that hidey-hole?" Mal asked, scanning the wall but seeing nothing unusual.

"Now, wouldn't it spoil the fun if I told you?" She smiled at him.

"No."

"Well, I'm –" She stopped as River slunk back into the common area.

Mal crossed his arms. "You want to explain what this is all about?" he asked, trying to keep his voice soft.

"No." She looked down at her bare feet.

"Not the answer I was looking for, albatross."

Freya stood up and crossed the deck to the young psychic. She lifted her chin, looked her in her big, dark eyes. "Why do you want to leave, River?"

"Have to." The words were barely audible.

"Why?"

The young woman didn't answer, her eyes just darting from Freya to Mal. Then she sighed, almost deflated, and threw herself down onto one of the easy chairs, her belly very prominent where she sat with her legs stretched out. "You think it's my hormones," she grumbled.

"Is it?"

"Don't want Jayne to die."

"What?" Mal said quickly.

"Don't want Jayne to die."


	2. Chapter 2

"River, what are you talking about?" Freya sat down next to the young woman. "Jayne's upstairs in the shuttle with Ethan and Jesse. He's fine."

"Won't be."

Freya glanced at Mal, who went down onto his heels in front of her. "Albatross, you seen something?"

River nodded slowly. "If I stay, he'll die."

"Not sure that won't happen if you leave anyway," Mal pointed out, not looking at Freya.

"What did you see, River?" his wife asked, knowing exactly what he was referring to, but deciding, this time, not to pursue it.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does." She pointed out of the door. "That man loves you so much and now thinks he's done something wrong."

"He hasn't!"

"Then you need to tell him."

"I … I'm scared."

"Of Jayne?"

"No. That he'll die."

Mal stood up, his knees complaining. "This don't make sense, River. And if you don't tell us some more, it never will."

"Can you show me?" Freya asked, taking River's hand.

The young woman shook her head. "Too much static."

"We could try."

"Might hurt you."

"Then tell us."

River screwed her eyes closed for a moment, her face taking on an agonised expression. "I can't. It'll make it come true."

"That doesn't happen," Mal said softly. "Point of fact, if you talk about a bad dream –"

"It wasn't a dream!"

"No, okay, so it wasn't a dream," he backpedalled a little, the anger on her face making him pause. "But if you don't tell us, we can't help."

"Won't be able to help," she whispered. "Can't stop it."

Mal and Freya looked at each other. _Can you see?_ He let the words coalesce in his mind.

_No. Too much static to get through._ Freya pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the ache already behind her eyes. "Sweetheart, you have to be clearer." She took River's hand. "I … we don't understand."

"I can't. The words won't come."

"River?" Simon came out of the infirmary. "Are you okay?"

"Your sister wants to leave us," Mal said, crossing his arms.

"Leave?" The young doctor hurried out, taking Mal's place on his knees. "_Mei-mei_, why?"

"To save Jayne."

"Why? Are you going to kill him?"

River stared at him. "Yes."

Simon glanced up at Mal, who shrugged slightly. "How?"

"Taken. Coming. Steps in front …" She looked down at her belly, her hands clasped tightly across it, then back at her brother. "Best to leave. So it won't."

"River, you saying someone's coming for _you_?" Mal asked quickly.

She lifted her face, and he was shocked to see she was crying. "I'm not important. They are."

"_Mei-mei _…" Simon gathered her into his arms. "Was all this in a dream?"

"Wasn't sleeping. Couldn't sleep." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder.

Simon glanced at Freya, who nodded. She stood up and hurried into the infirmary. He turned back to his sister. "River, I'm just going to give you something to relax you, okay?"

She pulled back. "No. Hurt the baby."

"No, it won't. Besides, all this tension isn't good for him anyway."

"You told." The look on her face was the same as she'd used when she was five, and he'd informed their mother she'd taken his diary, leaving pages around the house for everyone to read.

"You're having a little boy?" Mal lifted his eyebrows at her.

River nodded, cradling the mound at her waist. "Baby of the male persuasion." She looked up at him. "You said there were too many females on board."

He smiled. "That I did."

Freya rejoined them. "Prolaxin. 10 cc's," she murmured.

Simon looked up gratefully, taking the hypo from her. "Thanks."

"Don't want it," River said, eyeing the gadget warily.

"This is just mild. Just to take the edge off things, okay?"

River gazed at him, then held out her arm, sighing. "Okay." There was a hiss of gas, and she winced, rubbing the area hard. "Ow."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Pincushion," she complained.

"Why don't you lay down for a while?" Simon suggested, smiling just a little.

"Need to pack."

"Well, not right this minute, little one," Mal pointed out. "We ain't making any kind of planetfall for nigh on two days, and that's only to pick up some stores at Xeno's. No way I'd abandon you on Lancaster. It's about as far out of the way as you can get without coming back the other side."

"No, have to pack," she insisted, getting to her feet. She swayed.

Instantly both men were at her side, holding her up.

"You rest," Mal ordered. "You're still on my boat, I'm still captain, so you're gonna do what you're told for a change."

"I resign."

He laughed unexpectedly. "That's as may be, but 'til you physically leave, you're still crew. Still family, River."

She yawned. "Maybe I will sit, just for a while." She let them lead her to the sofa and she laid down, gracefully drawing her feet up, her head resting on her hand.

Simon tenderly covered her with one of the blankets, stroking the hair from her forehead. She drifted quickly into sleep.

"She okay?" Mal asked.

"She'll sleep for a few hours," Simon said softly, keeping an eye her. "Then we'll see."

"I'll let Jayne know she's resting," Freya said. "So he doesn't worry quite too much." She held Mal's gaze for a moment before slipping out into the cargo bay.

Mal watched her go then pulled Simon away from his sister, going to the entrance of the infirmary. "_Is_ this 'cause of her hormones?" he asked, glancing back at the sleeping girl.

"I don't know. I don't think there's any kind of research been done on the effects of the later stages of pregnancy on a psychic who's been tampered with by the Alliance," Simon said dryly.

"You wanna adjust that tone?" Mal suggested. "Seeing as I'm captain. And Frey's had two kids and not actually threatened anyone with one of Jayne's guns." He was talking about the painting River had done a couple of weeks previously.

"I seem to recall an occasion when –"

"That was a one off."

"Right." Simon shrugged. "I really don't know, Mal. River's seven months pregnant, and that's an awkward time for anyone who _isn't_ even, well, crazy."

Mal thought back to that point with Ethan and Jesse, to the mood swings, the tendency towards violence … and that was just him. "Okay, I understand that. But –"

Simon interrupted him, indicating the measure of concern he was feeling. "Freya didn't have her amygdale stripped, Mal, even if the Academy did other things to her. And she's older. And … well, with Ethan she didn't have all her abilities back."

"Yeah, but she did with Jesse."

"I think the main difference is that Freya had her mentor." Simon shook his head. "I wish I could have met him. Found out exactly what he did to help her."

"You could always try asking."

"I have. She's told me, several times, and in no uncertain terms, where I could go. And what I could do when I got there. She even offered to draw me a diagram."

Mal laughed. "Sounds like Frey, all right. But I wish I could've met the man who helped her, too. Just to shake his hand, thank him for giving her to me."

Simon was almost embarrassed at the sheer honesty in Mal's voice, except he happened to feel exactly the same way about Kaylee.

River twitched.

Up on the catwalk outside the shuttle, Freya paused. River was dreaming, she could feel it. She concentrated a little more, ignoring the pain that flashed through her mind as she pushed through the layers of static and barriers to see whether it was the nightmare that was plaguing her. Gripping the handrail tightly, she closed her eyes, holding her focus …

_An alleyway. Dirty. Dark. And a smell that made her feel nauseous, that bit up through her nose into her brain. She held her breath as much as possible, but it still swirled around her ankles like a noxious breeze. She had goose-bumps all up her arms, but it didn't feel cold. More … afraid. That was it. She was afraid. Very afraid._

_There was light at the end of the alley, and she knew she had to reach it. Get there before they did. Before they caught her. But she wasn't making any kind of headway. She looked down, past her swollen belly, to see her feet barely moving. Gripping onto the brick walls she dragged herself along, feeling her nails breaking on the rough surface._

_Still, the light was getting closer, brighter, welcoming her into the warmth of … nothing. It was gone, blotted out by the figure of a man standing in front of her._

"_Worth a small fortune," he said, his teeth gleaming whitely, and the only thing she could see in the darkness._

"_Enough to retire," came a voice behind her, and she whipped around, her hair flying, her dress spinning out. Another silhouette, huge, man-shaped, desire dripping from every word._

"_Gonna come with us," the first said, moving forward, claws reaching out towards her._

"_Make us money," the second agreed._

_She cowered against the wall, unable to move, terrified if she fought the baby would get hurt. She hunched over, trying to protect the innocent._

"_Leave her alone."_

_Heat flashed through her as she looked up, seeing him next to her, appearing like a ghost or demon from thin air._

"_Ain't yours." The first man shook his head. "Ours."_

"_No way in hell."_

"_Don't think that's the truth."_

_A sound made her cover her ears, echoing from the walls, beating at her, and the smell changed to burned powder that drifted acridly upwards. The rolling noise died away, and she could feel something warm slither around her toes. She looked down, seeing dark liquid soaking into the ground under her feet, steaming as it oozed from the body lying among the detritus._

"_Jayne!" she yelled, going down onto her knees, trying to stop the blood flowing from his chest._

"_Run," he whispered, then didn't speak again._

"_No!" She reached for his face, to force life back into him, but they had hold of her arms, dragging her backwards into the darkness, just a single beam of light on the body of the man she loved …_

Freya opened her eyes and drew in a ragged breath, feeling her mind rebounding like on a rubber band. No wonder River was scared. That was so real, so not like a dream but more than a nightmare. She glanced over her shoulder towards the shuttle. Even taking into account River's state of mind, her pregnancy, her Alliance-forged craziness, there was certainly some substance here for the young psychic's fears.

And as River loved Jayne so very much, she was willing to risk being kidnapped to keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Freya held her breath as Simon pressed the hypo against her neck, then sighed as the painkiller began to work.

"You okay now?" Mal asked, his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Getting there." It was like migraine, she decided, with half of her head in agony right behind her eyes, jagged edges digging into her brain.

"I gather it wasn't exactly cotton candy in there." His concern was palpable.

"No. More like wading through quicksand." She closed her eyes briefly, just concentrating on him, his body close to hers, until she had regained that control she'd fought so long and hard for. She looked up at him. "But River honestly believes it."

"Did you recognise it?" Mal asked. "The place this is supposed to go down?"

Freya shook her head gingerly. "Just an alley. Could be any of several dozen planets. It might not even _be_ an alley. This was still a dream – it doesn't mean the setting was real. I've dreamed enough times that Serenity has a ballroom, but I'm pretty sure she hasn't."

"I wouldn't be too gorram sure about that," Mal advised. "Considering it seems she has some hidey-holes I ain't heard about," he added.

Her lips lifted. "Only a couple." She sighed. "I didn't even see their faces. Sorry."

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Hey, ain't your fault. You did more'n you should, anyway."

"I wanted to help River."

"If she leaves …" Simon shook his head. "I can't let her go alone."

"You planning on taking a Sabbatical as well?" Mal fixed the young doctor with his blue eyes.

"Not by choice." He leaned back on the counter. "But River's not … I couldn't leave her to –"

"She can take care of herself, Simon," Freya said, sharper than she had intended. She saw his eyes widen a little, and felt a rush of shame. "I'm sorry. I … didn't mean that to come out the way it did."

"That's okay." He took a step closer. "Was it really so bad?"

Her brows drew together as she tried to think how to describe it. "It's like … watching something on the Cortex, only you're in it. You can feel, taste, see everything they can feel, taste and see, only you can't influence anything. You can't even make them turn their head." She shuddered slightly. "And it hurt. Just to … I don't want to do it again – not if I don't have to."

"Thank you," he said softly, sincerely. "For doing it at all. I know it's because you care about her." He shook his head. "But the truth is I don't think she _can_ look after herself, Frey. Not alone." He ran his hands through his hair. "I hate to admit it, but I've never felt so confident about me not being needed as when she's with Jayne."

Mal chuckled. "That's something of a surprise, doc."

"Then you know I don't say it lightly. But –"

"River's over twenty-one, Simon," Freya interrupted. "She's more capable of defending herself than most of us."

"And she's pregnant." Simon inhaled deeply. "I won't let her leave like this."

"So what do you suggest we do, doc?" Mal crossed his arms. "Lock her up somewhere? Seems to be we tried that a couple of times, and she didn't stay put more'an an hour. Or are you planning on doping her for the rest of her life?"

"We have to talk to her. Persuade her we can look after them both."

"You're offering to take care of Jayne too?"

Simon knew he was being wound up. "River's pregnant. Seven months pregnant. If she insists on leaving the ship, I'll have to go with her. You've seen what she can be like, even before this. Do you really think I'd let her –"

Mal held up his hands. "No, Simon, I know you wouldn't. And neither would I. If it seems to be heading that way, I'll hold her down while you get the drugs, but I'm really hoping it won't come to that, mainly because I like all my appendages right where they are. Maybe she'll see sense after her nap."

Freya glanced out of the door to where the young woman was still sleeping. "I actually doubt that, Mal."

"Then I'll live in hope." He held out his hand. "Come on. We'd better get the kids from Jayne 'fore he decides he wants to get off this boat first."

---

The trip to Lancaster was uneventful, except for the fact that River kept going to everyone, giving them little things that she treasured, telling them to remember her by them.

"I can't," Zoe said, shaking her head.

"You have to. Wash gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you." River held out the small dinosaur. "So you don't forget me."

"Not likely to do that." She picked up her coffee mug from the dining room table.

"You might. With Hank to look after, Ben to raise, and all the other children to come …"

Zoe looked up in surprise. "Other children?"

"Please take it."

"No, River. I can't. It'd be under false pretences. You're not going anywhere."

"If I don't, Jayne will die."

Zoe put her mug down again and reached out, taking the young woman's hand. "It ever occur to you that now we know, we can stop it happening? That you don't need to do this to save Jayne?"

River shook her head sadly. "Won't be there. Just me."

"Not _just_ you. Not with all of us around." Zoe squeezed.

"Can't be around all the time." She tried once more. "Please?" she pleaded, waggling the dinosaur.

"No. I got plenty. You keep it."

River sighed. "All right." She gently pulled her hand free from Zoe's, and headed back towards the engine room.

Serenity's first mate sat for a moment, then heard slight movement from the other door. She half turned, seeing Jayne standing, his face blank. Their eyes met.

"Jayne …" she began, but he turned on his heel and strode away. That night she found the dinosaur on the table next to the bed.

Most of the time, though, River sat with Jayne while he cleaned his guns, lifted weights, did the little things that passed the day through, just being with him. But every time he tried to talk to her, to change her mind, she just shook her head.

"Have to," is all she would say. "Need to save your life. And you need to stop unpacking my bag every night."

If he could have gripped the dumbbells any harder he'd have crushed the metal like tinfoil.

She wouldn't listen to anyone, not even Simon.

"River, you have nowhere else to go and no money. How do you expect to support yourself? Or your child?" They were sitting in the common area, knee to knee.

"I have some," she insisted. "And I can work."

"Doing what?"

"Teach. I could be a teacher. Pass on some of the things I know about."

Simon had to concede she had a point. "But they might not want a teacher."

"It's a big 'verse out there."

"And you're still a wanted fugitive." He took her hands. "The warrants may be old but they haven't been rescinded."

"Then I'll become someone else."

"River …" He tilted his head, his brow furrowed.

"My mind's made up." She touched his cheek, his lips, as if committing them to memory. "All fifteen of them."

He had to smile. "Thought there were more than that."

"They don't have voting rights."

---

"So what do we do?" Zoe asked as Hank manoeuvred Serenity into landing configuration.

"Well, least we've persuaded her not to get off here." Mal nodded towards the planet below them. "But I've had to promise to take her someplace better. Someplace of her choosing."

"And where would that be, sir?"

Mal sighed heavily. "She hasn't said. Not so far, anyway."

"She's really determined to leave." Hank shook his head. "When she knows she's safest on board."

"I doubt she's thought it that far," Mal said. "All she can see is Jayne getting hurt or dead, and that this is the way to prevent it."

"She seems so … calm, now. Happy." The pilot adjusted their trajectory. "I mean, now she's decided."

"You know, for a mind-reading genius she sure displays some sheer, manically-stupid stubbornness sometimes," Mal agreed. "Well, soon as we're down, assemble in the bay." He headed off the bridge to get his coat.

"Stubbornness?" Hank echoed quietly. "No, really? How unusual in this crew." The irony in his tone wasn't lost on Zoe.

"Something like her father, I'm guessing," Zoe replied.

"Her …?" Then he realised, glancing over his shoulder to where Mal had dropped into his bunk. "Oh, yeah, honey," he agreed, grinning widely. "Got that right."

---

The ramp lowered, letting in a cold blast of air.

"Shit, Mal, d'ya have to?" Jayne complained, quickly pushing his arms into his coat and glaring at the man by the controls. "Couldn't we just've opened the damn door?"

"My idea," Kaylee said, bouncing out of the doorway from the common area. "Give the CO scrubbers a rest. Free air."

"Ain't nothing for free in this 'verse, little girl," the big man grumbled.

"Oh, there's a few things," Mal said, looking up at Freya on the catwalk above, her arms wrapped around herself. She'd not slept too well the last couple of nights, and he'd insisted she stay on board. Her rest had been plagued by nightmares, and from what she'd been muttering it wasn't just River on her mind.

Jayne saw where his eyes had shifted, and misunderstood. "Nope, not even that." He settled his gun more comfortably on his hip. "Guaranteed to rip your heart out. Call that a price." He stomped out into the sleet that was falling, matching his mood precisely, letting it soak him through.

"Bright little spark, ain't he?" Hank said, blowing on his fingers.

"River won't change her mind," Zoe replied softly, pulling on her gloves.

"I know that." Hank glanced at Mal who was staring at the mercenary. "But Mal ain't gonna let her just walk off the ship. Not his _nu er_."

"Hope you're right."

Mal shook himself. "Okay," he said loudly, clapping his hands. "Hank, you got the ship. Keep an ear out in case we need back-up, but I doubt it. We'll be at Xeno's to pick up the supplies, then we're coming straight back." He peered out of the door at the sleet. "Hell, don't want to hang around in this anyway." He strode out after Jayne, Zoe at his side as always.

Freya walked slowly down the stairs, feeling the chill biting into her.

"He's all right," Kaylee whispered to her.

"I know. It's just … this place reminds me of Three Hills too much. Did you see how close we are to the sea as we landed?"

"Nope. I was coddling the manifold. She's got the tendency at the moment to lose pressure right at the wrong time, and I don't think the Cap'd be too pleased to be falling out of the sky."

"No, you're probably right about that."

Kaylee put her arm around her friend's waist. "He's got Zoe and Jayne with him. They ain't gonna let anything happen to him." She squeezed. "And I ain't gonna let anything happen to you." She grinned. "So come on. I need a coffee to warm me up. Want one?"

"I don't …"

"Got some of those chocolate chip cookies left you like."

Freya couldn't help but laugh. "You mean Mal hasn't snagged the last one?"

"Nope. Hidden away."

"And you told everyone they'd all gone."

"So I can lie with the best of 'em. Had me some good teachers."

"Personally I think this crew has corrupted you."

"That too," Kaylee said happily, pulling her through the door towards the kitchen.

River slid out of the shadows and padded silently across the floor to stand next to Hank as he stood at the top of the ramp. "Cold," she said, making him jump.

The pilot held his chest theatrically as he glared at her. "Honey, you do that again and I hope you're good at CPR."

"I'll save you." She smiled at him, but it faltered. "While I'm still here."

"That's nice. Although you could stay around, make sure I don't hurt myself somewhere." He nodded towards the contents of the bay. "Enough junk around here to fall over."

"Don't let the Captain hear you say that."

"Hey, ship's mine! Least, at the moment. Mal said so." He grinned, his untidy brown hair moving slightly in the freezing air. "You know, Kaylee's got the right idea. Coffee?"

"Not right now. But thank you for thinking of me."

"Hell, River. We always think of you." He patted her arm and almost ran up the stairs.

She sighed. Of all the ships Simon could have ended up on, running hard and fast from the Alliance, he had to come here. To these people. This family. Sees a pair of pretty eyes and lets himself fall. A smile played across her face. So unlike her brother. Not that he allowed himself to show it for a long time. Not until Miranda.

For once she felt the ache of the cold air sit into her bones, and she shivered. Something was walking over her grave, as her mother used to say. Turning back from the grey day outside, she hurried up the stairs to the shuttle, and her packing.

---

"You sure it's her?"

"Sure I'm sure. Seen that damn warrant enough times as a Fed before they kicked me out, didn't I?"

"So it'd be worth our while?"

"Oh, yeah. Hand her over and we wouldn't need to work for the rest of our days."

"So how do you wanna handle this? Call the locals?"

"Nope. This little thing we can handle ourselves."

"How? She ain't come out, and we can't exactly go in there."

"Could. Looked to me like the worst of 'em left, so it's probably just a watching crew in there now."

"And if it's not? Or the others come back quicker than expected?"

"That's why you're gonna go after 'em. You heard him. They've gone to Xeno's. You get there, tell me when they're on their way back. I'll get her out 'fore they do."

"And if we miss the opportunity?"

"Then we follow them. Look, this is our ticket to the easy life, and I'm prepared to kill to get her. What about you?"

"How much money?"

"A lot. More'n you could spend in a lifetime."

"Okay then."


	4. Chapter 4

River shook her head as she looked around the shuttle. So far she'd packed her bag five times, and every time she came back she'd found it empty, her dresses put away, her guns back on the wall. He didn't want her to go, she understood that. She didn't want to leave either, didn't want to tear her soul in two by tearing his, but she wanted more for him to live. To still be around the 'verse, swearing and shooting, even whoring if his mind took him that way. But to survive.

Undoing the zip on the soft holdall, she picked up her red raggedy jumper, old now but still loved, one of the first things Simon had ever bought for her after he got her out of the Academy. She hugged it tightly, breathing in the scent that now filled it, of the last time she'd worn it, and Jayne had …

She sighed. No. Memories for later. She pushed it into the bag, with the pictures that tried to fill her mind. Taking out an armful of dresses, she began to fold them carefully, wrapping her hairbrush up in one and …she stopped, overwhelmed by a certainty that made her knees want to give way, and she staggered back, dropping what she held to the floor.

"Jayne," she whispered, both vocally and mentally, but there was no response. Too much static. And too soon. She hadn't left yet.

-

They approached Xeno's, recognisable from the steam coming from the pipes all around the edge of the roof where the geothermal activity that had been tapped was vented to the atmosphere. Although they'd have known it from the smell.

"It doesn't improve," Zoe said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Rotten gorram eggs," Jayne muttered.

"That's terraforming for you," Mal agreed, his own nose trying to pinch up and hide. "Free heat for as long as you want it, long as you don't mind it stinking."

"I'm just glad it ain't summer." Jayne shrugged deeper into his coat. "Can't hardly walk into the place then."

Mal could hear the music playing from inside. "Doesn't stop folks. Only place this side of the quadrant to pick up decent supplies. And even the Reavers don't seem to bother them."

"Not surprised. Be enough to knock 'em out."

They headed for the door, taking a deep breath of comparatively fresher air before venturing inside, their eyes tearing up immediately.

"Mal!" came a somewhat squeaky voice from the other side of the long counter. "Malcolm Reynolds! You actually made it!"

"Course I did, Xe," Mal said, blinking hard and advancing into the room, being confronted by a man of his own age, but half the size, his bald head sweating slightly in the humidity.

The original Xeno had lasted long enough to make sufficient money to find someplace less noxious and with more likelihood of decent feminine company, handing the entire kit and kaboodle to his nephew, who took to things like a duck to water. Very few people knew what his name actually was, but he answered to Xeno pretty much as soon as he opened the door for the first time.

"And I see you're brought Zoe to cheer the place up." Xeno grinned. They'd met during the war, when he was a supply master, getting just about anything anyone wanted. Although often for a hefty price.

Serenity's first mate nodded at him. "Xe. Pretty as ever."

He laughed, rubbing a hand over his bald pate. "That don't change. And Jayne. Nice to see you again."

The mercenary growled, deep in his throat.

"Jayne," Mal warned.

"Still haven't forgiven me, huh?" Xeno said, almost sadly. "It wasn't my fault."

"Damn near blew up on me."

"Faulty batch. Killed another feller, so you were lucky. And I gave you your money back."

"I guess."

Xeno indicated the room. "So is it only business, or can I tempt you to a little pleasure as well?"

Mal surveyed the tables the other side of the building, the various card games going on, even the couple of women Xeno kept as company. "No, no, pretty much just want our supplies this time. You got them ready?"

"When don't I?" Xeno smiled and indicated the four large boxes at his feet.

Mal's brows raised. "More'n I thought."

"Managed to get you a good deal on those ammo rounds you wanted, so I maxed out on the amount you were willing to spend. Oh, and I got that part little Kaylee was asking about." He looked behind them towards the door. "Where is that girl?"

"With her children," Zoe said pointedly.

"She ever gonna realise she'd be better off being with me instead of your medic?"

"I doubt it." Mal leaned forward. "So how much extra is this gonna cost me?"

"As it happens, only another five. It came off a ship wanting to shift some spare stock, so I was able to get it cheap."

Mal nodded. "Good. And I'm sure Kaylee'll be eternally grateful." He pulled a thin roll of notes from his back pocket, and began peeling several off. "Jayne, better head back and get the old mule. We ain't gonna be able to carry this by ourselves."

"Okay, Mal." The big man turned and strode back out into the sleet, letting in a gust of fresh air that was regretfully cut off all too soon.

"How do you stand it?" Zoe asked, trying not to breathe through her nose.

Xeno shrugged. "It warms up later in the year."

"No, I didn't mean … oh, never mind."

-

"Mama?" Ethan looked up from the cookie he was eating, his food radar having told him chocolate was being bandied about. "What is it?"

Freya was staring into the distance. "I … don't know."

"Frey?" Kaylee reached out, touched her hand.

"Where's River?" Freya asked, intensely annoyed at the static that was making her feel almost blind.

"I don't … where are you going?"

Freya jumped the steps out of the galley. "Just keep an eye on the kids, will you?"

-

"She's coming." He held the com unit close to his mouth so that no-one was likely to overhear.

"What?"

"She's left the ship and she's heading your way."

"On her own?"

"On her own and underdressed for this kinda weather. You won't be able to miss her."

The man on the other end chuckled. "Easy money."

"Yeah." He moved out to follow their prey.

-

Freya ran to the shuttle. "River?" she called, ducking inside. She glanced around, at the clothing on the bed, the half-packed bag, but the distinct lack of pregnant young women. "Gorramit." She was about to leave, to search the rest of the ship, when a thread of something icy ran down her painted spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

_Mal_, she thought strongly, trying to reach out to him, but the painkillers Simon had been giving her and the lack of sleep seemed to have blunted her ability, and she couldn't reach him. The feeling of urgency growing exponentially every second, Freya grabbed one of Jayne's guns from the wall and a handful of ammunition, and ran out into the bay.

-

River wasn't sure of the way to Xeno's, so let her instincts guide her. Her dress had been soaked through with sleet as soon as she'd stepped off Serenity, and she was shivering, but she ignored her discomfort. Even the mud splattering up her bare legs didn't slow her down. She had to reach him. To stop them. To protect.

-

"You ready?"

"In place."

"Won't be long."

"Good."

-

Jayne trudged back towards the ship, his mind elsewhere. How could she do this to him? Didn't she know how it was killing him? He should've kept to what he knew. Just being what he was before. Not let her dangle herself in front of him like she had, until all he could think about was making her happy. Should've stayed going to those whores – least they didn't tear out his heart and stomp all over it. Wasn't even like she was mad at him. If'n he'd done something to make her angry, that he could understand. But this, saying it was to save his life, this just made no sense. And he couldn't shake any into her neither, not in her condition.

He felt a slither of half-frozen rain slide down his back, and hunched his shoulders even further into his coat. Gorram women, he thought as he turned into an alley.

-

"So you're all okay?" Xeno asked, handing the change across.

"Sure." Mal smiled. "Mutinous crew, ship about to fall out of the sky, but that's all pretty much normal."

Xeno laughed, his bald head catching the light. "You need to settle down," he advised. "Find someplace like this." He gestured with both hands. "Make a life for yourself."

"I've got a life," Mal said solidly.

"You really like it here?" Zoe asked.

The little man reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle and three glasses. "Really do. Make good money, see friends sometimes, and I don't have to go out 'less I want to. Got all I need right here." He poured. "Join me?"

"Don't mind if we …" Mal stopped, his gaze unfocusing.

"SIr?" Zoe was immediately concerned.

"Something's wrong," he said softly.

"What?"

"I don't know." He pointed at Xeno. "Hold our stuff," he ordered, running for the door.

-

Freya wondered if she'd ever been so cold. Even the snow on Three Hills hadn't seemed to chill into her bone-deep, not like this. Not that she'd taken much notice of it there, having other things on her mind. A mind that now couldn't seem to make her legs work fast enough, nor reach Mal. She should have told Kaylee to contact him, to call Xeno's. If only their coms weren't spread out in pieces on Kaylee's work bench for her to boost the signal, maybe she'd have been able to –

There. In front. A flash of fabric and pale leg.

"River!" she shouted, putting on a burst of speed and sprinting into the alley.

River heard the voice and stumbled to a halt, turning, her eyes going wide at the sight of her friend. "Frey?"

The other woman caught up to her, taking her arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Jayne."

"What?"

"I have to –" She got no further as the light from one end of the alley was blocked off by a figure appearing like a jack in the box.

"Girl?"

River felt her knees turn to jelly. "Jayne?"

The big man joined them. "What's going on?" he asked, shucking immediately out of his coat and wrapping it around River's shoulders. "You're soaked through."

She pushed at him. "You have to go. Run. Away. There's –" The young woman didn't have time to continue as a gravel voice filled the confined space, interrupting her.

"Everyone just stay right where they are." A man stood at the entrance to the alley, his hands full of a large rifle. "We'll just take what we want and be on our way."

"We?" Jayne growled, then felt someone coming up behind him.

"Me and my partner." The first man grinned, his teeth showing whitely in the dim light.

"And what would that be?" Freya asked, her hand inching towards the gun in her waistband.

"That little girl there." He gestured at River with his gun. "Make a good profit on this. So you just hand her over, nice and easy."

"Forget it," Jayne said, reaching for his weapon.

The second man swung his pistol around, just as River shouted, "No!" and launched herself between them. Freya reached out for her just as he pulled the trigger.

-

"Gunfire," Zoe muttered, running full pelt at Mal's heels.

"I know," he ground out, dread filling him as he pounded towards the sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Mal could see it in his mind's eye, even as the sound of gunfire exploded again. No matter that he'd left her on the ship, she'd be lying there on the ground, her shirt reddened by blood pumping from the wound in her chest, and as he went down on his knees next to her, the light in her eyes would go out, and he'd be alone. He could feel his heart constricting as he knew he'd hear her breathing stop, his life stopping with it. He could almost taste the metal on his tongue. He ran faster.

Freya grabbed River, pushing her to one side, even as she felt something burn across her ribs. She grunted with the sudden pain, her body trying to roll up around it, to protect itself from further harm. Pulling her gun free, she swung around.

Jayne tugged his weapon free from its holster, his eyes burning with rage and righteous anger. His finger tightened as he aimed, his grip sure.

River wanted to scream her fear to the heavens, but nothing could get past the constriction in her throat as she slid down the wall, brick chips showering her, just as other guns opened up and the confined space filled with sound and the acrid smell of burned powder and blood.

"What the hell …?" Mal stood at the head of the alley, his pistol drawn, his voice echoing in the sudden silence, staring at the bodies among the detritus.

"River? River, it's okay."

She huddled on the ground, her arms clutched around her knees, words tumbling from her lips. "Too late. Too late. Didn't work. Too late."

"River."

She shook her head. "No late."

"No, it ain't. I'm okay."

She lifted her eyes slowly, tears blurring her vision but managing to see the apparition floating in front of her. "Jayne?" She reached out, almost afraid to touch him in case he turned to smoke and disappeared.

"That's me, darlin'. I'm right here." He slid his gun back into its holster then reached out and gathered her into his arms, holding her close.

"Jayne?" She trembled against him. "I thought … I thought I was too … too late," she stammered out between sobs.

Mal looked down at them, then at Freya leaning on the wall, and felt relief sweep through him. "Anyone wanna tell me what's going on? And why there's two dead guys on the ground?" He sounded almost normal as he glanced at the bodies, one of them shot twice cleanly through the chest, the other missing most of his face.

"They came for River," Freya said, pushing away from the wall and wincing, her hand on her side.

"You're hurt." He strode over to her, some of the anxiety back.

"Just a graze." She glanced down at the pink staining her sodden clothes.

"Let me see."

"Mal, honestly, it's nothing."

"Let me see," he repeated more firmly.

"Sir, I think we need to …" Zoe ducked back into the alley. "Folks are coming."

Mal sighed heavily. "Fine. Jayne, bring River. Frey, can you walk?"

"It's just a scratch." She thrust the gun in her hand down the back of her pants.

"Then we'd best be getting back to Serenity."

---

"What's going on?" Hank stared from the top of the open ramp, his heart thudding at the sight of Jayne carrying River, wrapped in his coat, and Mal with his arm around Freya. Zoe kept glancing over her shoulder, her hand on her gun.

"What happened?" Kaylee asked, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

Simon moved quickly forward, his eyes raking his sister in the big man's arms. "River?"

"She ain't hurt," Jayne said, carrying her up into the cargo bay. "Cold more'n anything."

Simon touched her skin. "There's a slight fever. Infirmary, now."

"That's where we were going, doc." He strode towards the common area, Simon following closely.

"Hank, get the old mule over to Xeno's and get our stuff," Mal ordered. "It's all paid for, but don't let him persuade you to stop for drinks."

"But –"

"Just do it."

"Yes sir." Hank turned to the small ground vehicle.

"You too," Mal said softly to Freya. "Infirmary."

"I'm fine."

"When're you gonna start obeying orders?" he asked, allowing his exasperation to show a little.

"It's fine," Freya insisted. "I just want to get out of these wet clothes." She was shivering hard.

"Okay." Mal gave in. "Our bunk." He looked at his mechanic. "Kaylee, can you get some bits from the infirmary? Swabs, weaves and the like?"

"I thought you said everyone was –" She stopped at the look on his face. "Yes sir, Cap'n." She scampered off through the rear door.

"Zoe, go with Hank," Mal said, following Freya up the stairs. "Make like we don't know anything."

"I was going to anyway, sir," she answered with a quick lift of her lips, watching them disappear.

Hank gunned the old vehicle into life. "What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way," she promised, climbing aboard behind him.

---

"River, are you insane?" Simon asked, pulling her sodden dress off her, ignoring her nudity, before shaking a blanket open and putting it around her shoulders.

"Yes. I thought you knew that." Her teeth were beginning to chatter.

"Don't you dare be flippant with me." His blue eyes were full of fire. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?" He busied himself with the sensors, attaching one to her finger, another to her chest. A third he placed on her belly.

"Nothing wrong," she assured him, shivering hard and amazed he could be this angry.

"Nothing …" He stared at her, his mouth open. "You could have been killed."

"Yes. I could," she agreed, seeing the anger replaced momentarily by confusion. "But I didn't die. And neither will my baby." She stroked the damp skin stretched across her stomach. "He's fine, Simon. Just cold."

"River, you okay?" Kaylee asked, stepping into the infirmary, looking at Jayne. "She okay?"

"I'm shiny," the young woman said, her teeth still chattering.

Kaylee shook her head. "Simon, shame on you," she scolded. "Letting her sit there in the altogether." She unfolded the other blanket and wrapped it around her sister-in-law.

"Better than catching pneumonia." His lips were tight.

"I'll get some warm clothes," Jayne said, his face a careful blank as he walked out of the infirmary. They heard his heavy tread recede up the stairs, and River sighed.

"He ain't happy," Kaylee said. "What did you do?"

River hugged the blanket closer. "Thought I had to save him. It didn't … didn't quite go as planned."

"What?"

Simon turned from the readouts he was studying. "Well, you're lucky. The low temperatures don't appear to have harmed the baby, but I'm keeping you here for observation for a few hours."

"But I –"

"_Tzao gao_, River!" he exploded at her, his concern and worry of the last few days taking over. "You could have brought on a miscarriage! Don't you understand?"

She drew herself up around her belly. "Don't shout. I can hear you perfectly well."

"I don't think you can! What the hell did you think you were playing at?"

"Moderate your tone or I won't answer." She shook her hair out of her face, turning her wide, dark eyes on him.

"Moderate …" He was lost for words.

Kaylee watched this byplay, and wondered if people really could die from apoplexy, since Simon was going a rather worrisome deep red. "Um, Simon?" She waited until he dragged his attention from his sister. "Mal wanted some swabs and stuff?"

"What?"

"I think Frey's hurt."

His head lifted. "Hurt?"

"Not serious," River put in, rubbing her arms with the blanket.

"You can be sure of that, can you?" Simon asked scathingly. "Just swabs?" he said in a gentler tone to Kaylee.

"Weaves too. And I guess antiseptic."

Simon busied himself getting the supplies together, dropping them into a plastic bag and sealing it. "Tell her she's to come and see me. I don't want her being stupid too." He handed it to Kaylee before going back to stare at his sister.

"Okay, I will." Kaylee half-smiled, then walked quickly out of the infirmary, and away from the tension inside.

---

Freya opened her shirt, peeling it off her shoulders and dropping it wetly to the deck. She half-turned, lifting her left arm so she could see the graze above her ribs, still oozing thickly.

Mal stood in the centre of the small cabin, watching her intently.

"Cap'n?" Kaylee called down the open hatch.

"You got the stuff?" Mal crossed to the ladder and looked up at her.

"Right here."

"Drop it down."

"Cap, Simon said –"

"Kaylee."

She glared at him, but recognised his sergeant's voice. She dropped the plastic bag into his waiting hands, then winced a little as the hatch clanged shut. She shook her head – another place she really didn't fancy being right now.

Mal turned back to Freya as she examined the wound in the mirror, flinching as she pulled the skin a little tighter.

"Here," he said, holding out a swab.

"Thanks." She dabbed at it somewhat ineffectually.

He sighed heavily. "Come here."

She glanced at him in the mirror. "Why?"

"Frey, for God's sake just do it."

She turned and looked at him. "Fine." She stepped towards him, letting him guide her until he was sitting on the bed and she was standing between his knees.

Opening the antiseptic, Mal soaked a second swab and reached up. He paused. "This is probably gonna hurt."

"Then maybe you shouldn't –" She inhaled sharply as he pressed it to her skin. "Gorram it, Mal, it does!"

"Good."

"Good?" She looked at him under her arm. "Is that a nice way to talk to your wife?"

He couldn't hold it back any more. "Are you insane?" he demanded to know.

"I've had worse." She tried to cringe away from the stinging, but he held her waist with his free hand.

"That's not what I meant. And you damn well know it. Running after River, not knowing what you were gonna get yourself into …" He shook his head, concentrating on cleaning out the graze as thoroughly as possible.

"I didn't think there'd be a gunfight, Mal." She bit back a yelp.

"No?" He looked up at her. "Then why did you take that with you?" He nodded towards the pistol lying on the desk. "Looks like one of Jayne's."

"It is. But I … Mal, there wasn't time to do anything else. I had to find her."

He didn't answer for a long moment, then he seemed to slump. "I know."

Freya stared at him in surprise. "You know?"

"I'd've done the same," he said softly, not meeting her gaze.

"Mal …" She turned towards him.

"I … have to apologise."

"What? What for?"

"Before. On Three Hills. I … made out that I didn't believe why you tried to … when you …" His voice cracked.

She put her hands on his face, lifting it so he had to look at her. "I was crazy, Mal. Not thinking."

"And when I thought something had happened to you today, I …" He closed his eyes for a moment. "I think I maybe might not have been able to think either."

Freya smiled, leaning down and kissing him, ignoring the pull in her side. "I'm fine, Mal," she said softly.

He felt her lips on his, and looked into her soul. "I blamed you, Frey. I didn't mean to, but I did. And I'm sorry."

"Mal, don't." She ran her thumbs over his cheeks. "We're both sorry. And we're both gonna try not to get killed, right?"

He let his mouth lift a little. "Right."

Pushing one hand through his hair and cupping the back of his head, she smiled at him. "I'm cold, you know. Are you going to put a weave on this, or do I just strip now?"

"Do I actually have a vote in this?"

"No." She stood up, turning around so he could get to the graze. "Besides, you have to go and talk to River."

"Do I?"

"You know you do."

"So you're not going to strip right now?"

"No."

He chuckled slightly. "Do I at least have that to look forward to?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jayne watched as Hank manoeuvred the old mule back on board and thumped the ramp control. As it groaned closed behind him, shutting out the cold Lancaster air, he hitched the pile of clothing he had in his arms a little more firmly to his chest and headed for the infirmary.

"Jayne?" Zoe's voice stopped him. "Everything okay?" She climbed from the back of the mule, her hand resting lightly on Hank's shoulder.

"Fine."

"Only you've got a face like thunder, and if you're planning on taking it out on someone –"

"Better be leaving, hadn't we?" Jayne interrupted, not looking at her. "Case someone puts two and two together and makes more'n four."

"That was the plan." She sounded almost surprised that he'd think of it.

"Then we've all got something to do, ain't we?" He didn't wait for her to answer. Stepping through the door into the common area, though, he paused. Mal had just climbed down the last of the stairs, and was heading purposefully for the infirmary. Jayne sighed.

"You naked under there?" Mal asked, slightly disconcerted, looking at the young psychic on the medbed as he stepped into the room. Simon was engaged in preparing a hypo.

"Jayne's getting me some clothes," River said, pulling the blanket a little closer. "He's outside now."

"Well, he's gonna have to wait until I've finished with you."

Simon stirred. "Mal –"

"No, doc. This time she's not running. And I'm done playing nice." He crossed his arms.

The doctor looked from his captain to his sister, then put the hypo down on the counter. "Just don't … draw too much blood."

"Wasn't planning on hurting her," Mal assured him.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Simon walked towards the door.

"Simon …" River looked at him, pleading with him to stay.

"Sorry, _mei-mei_. You got yourself into this. You need to face up to it." He stepped out of the infirmary and closed the door.

Mal took a deep breath, glaring at River. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

She stuck out her chin, defiant despite her vulnerable state. "Saving Jayne."

"Right. A six foot four inch portion of pure muscular mercenary who carries more weapons than half a town."

"Don't be sarcastic. He would have _died_."

"No, River. He wouldn't. Only reason he was in that alley with you is 'cause you took it into your pretty head to follow us. Barefoot, I might add." He glanced down at her muddy toes peeking out from under the blanket, and she drew them back in. "And who were those two _hwoon dahns_ anyway? Their friends likely to be coming after us?"

"Just two. Thought they could sell me for the reward. I could see the warrant in one of their minds." Her nose screwed up. "You think they'd have been able to find a better picture of me," she said in passing. "I look moon-faced." She sucked in her cheeks, then saw the look in his eyes and settled again.

Mal felt Serenity take off but ignored it. "You saw the warrant?"

"He was Alliance, once, I think. Concentrating on it. I couldn't help but see, even through the static." She shivered slightly. "They would have killed to take me."

"Yeah, I figured that." Mal shook his head. "But that don't change the matter in hand. You put yourself at risk, and the baby. Not to mention Frey."

"I _saw_ it!" she insisted. "This place, this time. I _saw _him die!"

"Then you saw wrong. He ain't dead. He's outside right now, hanging around and peering in the window, making sure I don't put you across my knee and give you a good spanking. Which, I might add, you richly deserve."

"I know." Her voice was so quiet he hardly heard.

"You rushed into this, no thought for anyone or anything else, and nearly brought it about, this thing you're so afraid of."

"I know," she repeated, louder this time.

He was unrelenting. "You didn't trust us, and someone could've gotten dead. And I ain't talking about those men back there."

"I know!" she shouted, then covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

Mal felt a wave of guilt wash through him at making her cry, followed by equal amounts of affection and exasperation. He gathered her to his chest, feeling her trembling as she gripped his shirt tightly. "See, River, this is what I meant. Hindsight can be damn near perfect, but it ain't much use when someone's lying bleeding in the gutter." He sighed, stroking her hair. "You know, I've had more women soaking my shirt with tears than I care to recall," he said softly. "But none as crazy as you."

She hiccupped. "I –"

"No, you just listen. It's all very well seeing these things. Knowing when we might be in danger, being able to warn us. And that's good. But you go off half-cocked, and someone's like to get hurt. Might even be you. Or worse, me." He paused for a moment. "If we know what's around the next corner, we're better prepared. Jayne would've carried grenades, and we'd've watched each other's back. Hell, we were. But there's no saying by doing that we ain't just playing into Fate's hands." He felt her still against him. "That's the thing about Fate, River. Don't know what she's got up her sleeve."

She moved back so she could look up into his face. "But I wanted to stop it. That's why I was going to leave."

"And that would've worked, I guess, in a roundabout kinda way. Only it all came to a head a mite quicker than you intended, right?"

She nodded. "Right."

"See, that's just another example of Fate laughing at us." He smoothed the hair from her face. "So no more talk about me putting you off the ship, _dong mah_?"

"I didn't want to leave."

"Good."

"But what if I see it again? Jayne dying. Or you. Or Freya." She sniffed, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Here." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "Blow."

She did as she was told, producing a much louder noise than he thought she was capable of, then held out the linen square. "Thank you."

"No, you keep it. Got your germs all over it now, anyway." He smiled, and was rewarded by her lips lifting too. "River, whatever you see, if you think it's gonna be a danger to any one of us, you tell me. Tell Freya. Tell Jayne. Tell us until we get so tired of hearing it that we actually listen. But don't think that you can change things by running off. Proved today that you can't."

"Hormones," she whispered.

He laughed. "That was, I admit, Freya's excuse for most things while she was pregnant. Can't say I believed it then, nor now. But I'll take it into account." She wiped her nose again, the blanket slipping enough so that he got a view of pale, clear skin. "But I think right now I'd better let Jayne come in and make you decent, 'fore he kicks the door down."

"He wouldn't do that."

"No?"

"Well, maybe a little."

"Then I'll be getting back to my wife."

"Is she okay?"

Mal nodded. "It's just a graze. Only don't tell her I told you that."

"Trying to make her feel guilty?" River asked astutely.

"Just trying to get it through to her too about going into things without proper back-up." He smiled at her, dropping his head a little to look at her under his eyebrows. "So, we got this sorted now?"

"Yes, sir, Captain, sir." She managed a small grin.

"And don't go annoying your brother either," Mal said, walking to the door. "He worries about you, you know."

"I can take care of myself," she said firmly.

He looked back at her. "Reckon maybe you can. But you don't have to. Just let us do it for a while, okay?"

"I will."

Mal opened the door and stepped out, looking up into Jayne's grim face. "You be nice," he warned. "Still ain't past putting you out the airlock." Before the big man could summon up the right words, probably obscene, he strode away, back up the stairs.

"I need to –" Simon began, about to walk past Jayne.

"Nope. My turn." He walked into the infirmary, the door sliding to behind him.

Kaylee looked up at her husband from the depths of the yellow sofa. "Don't worry, honey. They'll let you treat her soon."

---

Jayne glared at River, sitting cross-legged on the bed, the blankets still wrapped around her. Placing the clothes carefully on the counter, he turned to face her, keeping his distance. "So?" he asked, his voice rumbling through the small room. "Got anything you wanna say?"

"Sorry." She brought her legs up, hugging them as close as her belly would allow.

"You done with all this … this craziness?"

"Not leaving," she agreed. She so wanted him to pick her up again, cuddle her against his strong chest, to feel his breath filling his lungs, his heart beating inside his ribs … but from the look on his face she'd forfeited that for a while.

"Then it's all over with?" He wanted her to confirm it.

"All over."

"Shiny." Moving closer he began to rub her with the blanket, taking out the last of the water from her hair.

"That's it?" she asked softly, amazed. "Not going to tell me off?"

"Would it do any good?"

"No."

He cracked a half-smile. "Figured as much. 'Sides, I think your bro and the Cap did their part, right?"

"Simon was angry with me," she admitted, her eyes closing to better enjoy the sensations he was producing. "Mal was angry _and_ upset." She sighed a little. "Explained things. Fates and playing into their hands."

He didn't mind that he didn't understand. "Yeah, well, for a mind-reading genius you're allowed to have your off days sometimes." He looked down at her apparent frailness, the steel hidden in the small body, his child swelling her. "And I guess hormones don't help."

"That's just an excuse." She looked up at him. "Why do you accept me as I am?" she asked, her eyes suddenly brimming.

"You gonna cry?"

"No." She swallowed back the emotion, blinking hard.

He lifted her gently into his arms, turning so he could sit down on the bed and she was on his lap. "You can if you want. I love ya, River. And if it comes down to it, I'll walk into hell to save ya. Brave anything just to make sure you're okay. And I'll die with a smile on my face if'n I know you're still breathing."

"I feel the same," she whispered.

"I know that. And I guess it makes us both the worst kinda fools."

"Not the only ones on this boat."

"Nope. Serenity sure attracts 'em. But I do figure the sooner you marry me, the better."

She snuggled her naked body closer. "I love you, Jayne."

"Good." It felt so good, just holding her. "So, you wanna get dressed?"

"Soon," she said, her eyes closing. "Soon."

Outside in the common area, Simon paused in his pacing. "You know, I really need to –"

"No, no, you don't," Kaylee said quickly, peering in through the window. "Better not. Not yet."

---

The next few days passed quietly enough, with the crew settling down again. Freya held lessons in the galley for the children with River assisting, Hank and Zoe spent a lot of time on the bridge, just being together, while Simon found himself with nothing to do for a change, and seemed to take every opportunity to visit his wife in the engine room. Mal made sure he kept a wide berth after looking for his mechanic one day, and inadvertently peering in through the small window. Otherwise he either played with his wife and children or looked for work, one of which was at least satisfactory.

Only Jayne seemed uneasy.

"Cap, got a favour to ask." He stood in the doorway to the kitchen area.

Mal looked up from the coffee he was pouring. "Go ahead."

"Want you to marry us."

"You and River?" His eyebrows raised towards his hairline.

"Yeah. Like you did with Simon and little Kaylee. After what happened before, on Lancaster, I kinda need to know she ain't gonna run away again."

"Have you spoken to River about this?"

Jayne looked down at his feet. "Nope. Not yet. Wanted to know if you'd do it first."

"Well, I can't say a ring's gonna stop her if she takes it into her mind to leave you, but … I guess I'm willing. 'Cept I get the feeling you know full well she ain't gonna be. Not just for that."

"But it ain't just that, though, Mal. I want to be her husband, more'n anything. And … I heard from Matty, coupla days ago, and … I don't want my Ma going to her grave thinking I'm letting this slide, Mal." The big man was insistent. "You saw how she was before. And I want River to be my wife before the baby's born. Do it proper."

Mal lowered his voice. "She's bad? Your Ma?"

"Had a coupla spells. Doc got called out, but he can't do anything. I'd just like to be able to let her know we're hitched."

Mal shook his head. "Speak to River. Then you both come and ask me. I'm not making that girl do anything she doesn't want."

"Mal –"

"Talk to her."

"But I –"

"Half the damn trouble on board this boat is 'cause people don't converse with each other properly. So don't go thinking that was a suggestion, Jayne. Talk to her."


	7. Chapter 7

"He wants to marry me," River said, making patterns in the flour on the counter. They'd been having at least half-way decent food since Lancaster's supply pick-up, and they'd even managed to get a job delivering some legitimate cargo from a nearby moon to Omnium.

Freya pushed at her face where a stray hair was irritating, leaving a white streak down her skin. It was her turn to cook, and as much as she appreciated the company, she was having to concentrate not to get this wrong. "I think we all know that, honey."

River put her head onto one side, staring at the image she'd created, then sprinkled more flour to wipe it out. "But I'm not sure it's time." She glanced down at her swelling belly. "Even though this one will be born in wedlock."

"Mal will be pleased to hear that." She poured the batter into the hot fat, spitting in the tin.

"But Jayne wants it now. He's afraid."

"That you'll leave?" Freya looked up at her. "I thought you'd got over that."

"I have. He's still worried. Deep down. Where he thinks I can't see."

Freya chuckled. "Thinks that static is keeping him safe?"

"His feelings are so strong."

"Have you spoken to him?" She slid the tin into the oven and closed the door.

"_I'm_ afraid."

"River, he loves you. He wants to marry you. You want to marry him. What's the difference if it's now or in a month?" She touched the young woman's face tenderly. "Besides, if you wait much longer you won't be able to enjoy it. All you'll be thinking about is how big you are, and how much you need to –"

"I get the picture," River said hastily, squirming just a little.

Freya smiled and turned back to the counter, putting the bowls into the sink. "You're meant to be together, _xaio nu_. Anyone can see that."

River sighed.

---

"The baby's growing well," Simon said, smiling at his sister. "In about seven weeks you'll be holding him."

"I'm glad. I feel huge." She looked down at her belly.

"You're going to get bigger. And that's actually something I wanted to speak to you about." He put on his 'doctor' face. "You're slender, River. Petite. And with the way this baby is growing, he could be big. I want you to consider perhaps having an elective caesarean."

Her face screwed up. "You mean not give birth?"

"River, Jayne's a big man. It stands to reason his children are probably going to be on the large size too. Your baby's already quite a bit bigger than I'd have expected, if the father was normal." He almost, but not quite, took a step back from the look she was giving him. "Now, I'm not asking you to make the decision now, but I want you to talk this over with him. If the baby does get too big, I don't want to be having this conversation at the last minute whilst you're throwing knives at me."

She laughed. "I wouldn't throw knives, silly." She patted his arm. "Scalpels only."

"Oh, thanks," he said dryly. "But talk to him." He turned to put away his scanner. "Oh, and Kaylee wanted me to ask you if you've decided when you're going to get married?"

River sighed. Again.

---

"What's this?" Kaylee asked, poking at her dinner.

"Savoury batter pudding," Freya explained.

"Yeah, but … what is it?" She glanced up.

"I don't actually know," the older woman admitted. "River wanted me to make it."

"My Ma used to make it when I was a kid, when Matty or me was sick," Jayne put in, silencing them all. "I figure she read it someplace in my mind, and thought it might make me feel ... better."

"Does it?" River asked.

He smiled slightly, just the corner of his mouth lifting. "Not sure yet."

"Then taste it and find out."

"Or don't taste it and let your memories remain unsullied," Hank added, eyeing his plate warily. "What are these bits?"

"Protein cubes," Freya said. "I think it's supposed to be pork, but as we don't have any …"

Mal hummed under his breath, peering at the wedge in front of him.

"It's good," Simon said around a mouthful. "No, honestly," he added, seeing their looks.

"Yeah, but you've got no taste," Hank pointed out.

"Excuse me, but I do." Simon glared at the pilot. "I have refined tastes, actually. I just don't get to practice them that often anymore. At least not here."

"Caviar and champagne?" Zoe offered, remembering a conversation they'd had once.

"Exactly. But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate good, wholesome food." He took another bite.

"Wholesome?" Mal queried, then suppressed a yelp as Freya kicked him. "No, no, it's good." He broke a piece off with his fork and put it into his mouth. "See?" He was more than a little surprised to find out that he wasn't actually lying.

"It's my fault," River said, tears suddenly threatening to stream down her cheeks. "I thought it might remind him of good times with his mother, but all it's done is make everyone annoyed …" She got up somewhat awkwardly from her chair and ran out.

Freya went to stand up, but Jayne shook his head. "No. This is mine." He followed her out.

River had run to the cargo bay, and was sitting on the floor, building a tower with Ethan's bricks then knocking it down again.

"What's up, moonbrain?" he said as he joined her on the deck. "Frey's gone to all that trouble, and you don't eat anything."

"Not hungry."

"Course you are. Eating for two." He nodded towards her belly.

"Why do you want to marry me?" she asked suddenly. "Isn't being together enough?"

He didn't speak for a long while, and she wished she could delve into his head, pick out his thoughts, but today it was back to trying to wade through cotton candy. Then he pulled her into his chest and sighed. "Course it is, River. But I want our kid born right. Be a Cobb."

"He will be. That's who his father is."

"Not if we ain't married."

"We will. There's forty-eight days to go. And I will marry you before the forty-eighth."

"It's just …" He clamped his lips shut, but not before an image of his mother had formed in his mind, and it was strong enough to pierce the static.

Suddenly she understood. "Oh, Jayne," she whispered.

He didn't realise she'd seen. "I … I asked Mal if he'd do it. On board Serenity. As he's captain," Jayne admitted.

"That would be nice, but he's going to give me away." Oh, that was a good idea. Now, if she did it quietly enough …

"Ain't Simon gonna do that?"

"No, he's going to be best man." And it would be easy to …

Jayne looked shocked. "Hey, no, don't I get a say in that?"

"Of course not." She snuggled closer. "Best man. And then you'll tell him I will have this baby normally."

"Normally?" He looked down into her face. "Why, what's he said?"

Her mind sidetracked. "That our son is going to be big, and I may not be able to deliver him naturally."

"He talking about cutting you open?"

"Asked me to consider it."

He pushed her away so that he could look her directly in the eye. "Then you consider it. River, I've seen it happen. Only the once, but … and I ain't gonna have that happen to you. Woman on board a freighter I was working, her time came early, only she was just a little thing, no bigger'n you. And we didn't have no medic, let alone a real proper doctor. She died. So did the baby. Only it took a long while." He hugged her back against his chest. "No, River. If your prissy bro says we might have to do that, then we do. I ain't losing you. Either of you."

"I'll think about it." She sighed and laid her head in his lap, just as an odd noise emanated from her stomach, something between a growl and a groan.

He laughed out loud this time. "Come on," he said. "You got Frey to make that for me. Only right we go and eat it."

She sat up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you, Jayne."

"Better, moonbrain. 'Cause you're kinda stuck with me."

"Like glue."

"Yeah. Like glue."

River giggled softly, then let him lift her to her feet, her mind already busy with plans.

---

"Persephone."

Mal looked round from the bridge console where he was taking the late watch, checking everything was okay before turning the ship to its night cycle. "What's that, albatross?"

River stood in the doorway, barefoot as usual, her dress pushing forward from the bulge in her belly. "Persephone."

"And? I mean, was it just a word you needed to use to get it out of your head – and I've had words like that myself – or was there a specific reason?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"We need to get to Persephone."

"Need to. And why would that be, little one?" Ever since the incident on Lancaster, he'd been worried she'd keep him to his promise to take her someplace more civilized to be let off, even though she seemed to have made her peace with things, for which he was more than grateful.

"Not so little." She smiled and ran a hand lightly over her stomach.

"Nope, maybe not. But you'll always be to me."

"I know, Daddy." The smile widened to a grin as he winced, and she floated across the floor to sit down in the co-pilot's seat. "We have to get to Persephone. It's the closest point of intersection and everyone can get there, but if we don't change course now we'll be too late."

"For what?" He shook his head. "River, you need to be more –"

"The wedding."

"Whose?"

"Mine."

"What?"

She explained what she wanted. "Only you can't tell anyone."

Mal chuckled. "How long've you been planning this?"

"As soon as I understood. A couple of hours."

"Couple of …" He shook his head. "You thought all this up since dinner time?"

"Most of it was decided on in the first five minutes while we ate."

Mal stirred uneasily. "Just don't go asking Frey to cook that again, will you? It lies kinda heavy."

"It was nice."

"Oh, not saying it wasn't tasty," Mal put in quickly. "It was. But it doesn't seem to want to shift."

"Freya will help you." She put her head on one side. "Make it better."

"I think she might at that." He studied her. "So Jayne told you? About his Ma?"

She sighed heavily. "Not with words. He wouldn't come out and inform me directly."

"He's a man, River. We don't. That's what makes us such fun to live with."

"But you mustn't tell either. Anyone." She glared at him. "You have to promise."

"You do realise there's two other Readers on this boat?" Mal said, smiling. "One of whom happens to be my wife."

"I'm sure you can keep a secret, Captain." She tried to draw her heels up onto the seat but her unborn child stopped her, and she sighed in irritation. She contented herself with stretching her legs out as far as she could under the console, extending her feet like the dancer she was.

"See, that's part of the problem," Mal pointed out. "She'll know I'm keeping one, and that can make life all kinds of uncomfortable for me."

"She'd never stop you doing that."

He suppressed the blush ruthlessly. "Thought you had too much static to go rummaging around in people's minds?"

"Didn't need to see anything to know what you were thinking about." She smiled at him.

He couldn't help but grin back. "Yeah, well, maybe I do. But she'll still know."

"Then tell her some."

"Still know there's more."

River seemed to deflate a little. "Then I suppose …"

Mal didn't like the look of unhappiness that crossed his little albatross's face. "River, I know you want to keep this close, make it a surprise for everyone. But this is a lot to do. And I could do with a hand. And Frey could help you too, make sure everything you wanted was being done."

She considered. "I suppose. And mothers are meant to be involved in their daughter's wedding plans."

"She ain't your mother," Mal denied, but only half-heartedly.

River jumped to her feet, still almost lithe despite her increasing bulk. "Of course she is." She turned to leave.

"Whoa, there, hold it!" Mal said quickly. "Where do you think you're going?"

She looked back at him. "It's traditional," she said, as if it explained everything.

"What?"

"Parents arrange weddings. Daughters sit back and let them. And cry a lot, at least according to Hank's romance novels."

"That ain't how it's gonna be, River." Mal looked at her sternly from under his eyebrows.

"It doesn't work," she said, smiling at him. "Trying to be cross with me. Besides, I have to go wave Inara. And Mrs Cobb." She fixed him with her dark eyes. "There won't be a problem with this, will there?"

"No, no, I think I can manage the other arrangements."

"Good!" She hugged herself. "How long?"

"What? Oh, I guess, with …" He calculated quickly in his head. "Near twelve days. Say two weeks."

"Two weeks?" She looked aghast. Running through all the possible permutations she could only lower his estimate by one day.

"And that's if there's transport. It ain't like everything's that close right now, and it might take a while to get something, especially out to –"

"Two weeks." She stared at him, her eyes huge in the dim light.

"Maybe a coupla days less. And that'll give us enough time to drop off that cargo we're carrying and still make it to Persephone."

"Mmn."

He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "She that bad?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But …" River thought hard for a moment then her mood changed mercurially. "Enough time!" She grinned widely.

"But –"

"I'm happy!" She span on her heel and was gone, passing Hank in a swirl of fabric and running feet.

"Is that pregnancy ever gonna slow her down?" Hank asked, coming onto the bridge to see what the fuss was about.

"I doubt it, least not from the evidence."

"She makes me exhausted just watching her."

Mal grinned. "Me too." He watched as Hank scanned the settings, making sure nothing was amiss, despite knowing that Serenity's captain was perfectly capable of flying a straight line. "Shouldn't you be with your not-quite-yet wife and baby?"

"Zoe's trying to get him to sleep. I figured I'd leave her to it."

"That ain't fair, Hank."

"Probably not, but I thought I'd sit here a while. Look at the stars. Maybe get poetical."

"Not getting far with those novels you're writing?"

Hank sighed, dropping into the pilot's chair. "I appear to have caught a severe case of writer's block."

"Well, just make sure it ain't contagious and you don't pass it on to anyone. Somehow I doubt the doc's got anything like a cure for that."

"Unfortunately, I've already asked and he said no," Hank admitted.

"Did he laugh too?"

"Oh, yeah."

Mal turned to the door, then looked back. "By the way, soon as we've dropped cargo we'll be heading to Persephone."

"We got a job?" Hank looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah." Mal smiled slightly. "And I'll be needing secure Cortex access from my bunk for a while. Few things to finalise."

"Sure. Anyone in particular?"

"No, no," Mal said, walking off the bridge. "Just putting out feelers."

---

"Mama!" Ben said, standing up on his bed in the tiny nursery off the main bunk, holding onto the side and bouncing.

"Aren't you tired yet?" Zoe asked, sitting next to him. He laughed, reaching out for her curls, burying his fingers in them. "Seems not." She disentangled his little hand and made him lie down. "Come on, sweetheart. Try again. For Mama."

"Mama!" He pushed the blanket away, grinning.

"Ben …" She wasn't going to get annoyed with him. Just so long as she kept telling herself he'd grow out of this phase …

"Zoe?" River's voice floated down the open hatch. "Can we talk?"

Zoe looked up. "Can you make Ben sleepy?"

River stepped down the ladder. "I can try."

"Only he seems to want to keep going tonight."

River sat down next to the little boy, stroking his head, humming softly. It wasn't anything recognisable, but within a minute his eyes were closing, and he slid into sleep, his thumb in his mouth.

"How –" Zoe began, but River held up a hand, pointing out of the nursery. They both got up as carefully as possible and left the room, sliding the door across. "– did you do that?"

"He wanted to sleep. I just showed him how."

For once Zoe didn't mind River's mind tricks. "Can you teach me?"

River grinned. "I'm getting in practice," she said, stroking her stomach.

"River, practice all you like on me and mine." Zoe smiled and sat down on the chair by the dressing table. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Or rather, tell you something. No, ask you –"

Zoe interrupted before the young woman got herself in too deep. "River. What is it?"

"Can you keep a secret?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Need a new dress, Momma," Bethany announced.

"What?" Kaylee looked up from where she was tying her daughter's shoe laces. "Why?"

"Just do." Bethie grinned. "You know. For parties. And things."

Kaylee pushed her hair behind her ears. "Parties. And what parties might you be thinking of going to, young lady?"

"Just parties." The little girl tried to look ingenuous.

"What's going on?" her mother asked shrewdly. "What do you see?"

"Nothing." Bethie turned and picked up Fiddler from where he was lying on the bed. "Time for lessons."

"No, you don't," Kaylee said quickly. "You don't ever hurry to lessons." She stood up and put her hands on Bethie's shoulders. "I want you to tell me what's going on, right now."

"Not been peeking." The dog licked her nose and she sneezed.

"I ain't said you …" Kaylee stopped. "Is it something that goes with peeking?"

"No."

"Bethie …"

The little girl squirmed out of her mother's grasp and ran out of the room. "Lessons!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Kaylee watched her go, her brows drawn together in thought.

"You down there, Kaylee?" Hank called from the stairs.

"Mmn? What? Oh, sure." She stepped out so she could see him. "What is it?"

"Port injection's gone again."

Kaylee sighed, her mind diverted as always by her other baby. "The flow regulator keeps getting jammed. I'll go bash it with a wrench. Again. Needs that special grease I told the Cap about, though."

"Well, you should be able to pick some up on Persephone in a few days," the pilot said, smiling.

"Should." She stared at him until he started to feel uncomfortable. "Do you know why we're going to Persephone? We got a job or something?"

Hank shrugged. "Probably."

"Only the Cap usually tells us 'fore this."

"Maybe he's trying something new."

She walked up the stairs towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Being captain. You know how he's always complaining that no-one lets him. Maybe he's decided to make the decisions and tell us when we need to know."

"You mean like when things go wrong and we have to pull his ass out of the fire again?"

He grinned. "Kaylee!" he scolded good-naturedly. "Didn't know you knew words like that."

"Know a lot more'n that." She passed him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Not knowing any more about what's going on than me. But I intend to find out." She swung out of sight around the corner of the stairs.

---

The drop went better than expected, and within an hour of landing Serenity was back in the black and on her way to Persephone.

"We got enough fuel?" Mal asked, standing behind his pilot, his arms crossed.

"Long as we take it easy, should be fine." Hank made a minor correction.

"Well, don't want to take too long about it."

Hank turned in his seat. "There something going on I don't know about?"

Mal glared at him, his blue eyes dark. "You think there should be?"

"Well, I don't know. Kaylee thinks something's up, that's for sure. And this heading off for Persephone without any explanation –"

"I'm captain. That's explanation enough."

"See, I told her that, and she didn't believe me either. Mal, what's going on?"

His mouth set in a stubborn line, Mal shook his head. "Nothing."

"Freya pregnant?"

"No!"

"Just wondered. 'Cause it ain't like you to keep secrets."

"I'm not …" Mal closed his eyes for a moment. "Just get us to Eavesdown as soon as you can, taking into account fuel and the fact that I could find me a new pilot just as good as you like that." He clicked his fingers.

"You think?" Hank grinned.

"Just do it." Mal strode off the bridge, dropping down into his bunk and closing the hatch.

"So?" Kaylee asked, having been keeping watch from the engine room and now hurrying to join her friend.

Hank shrugged. "He's being tight lipped, all right."

"See. I told you." She leaned on the back of the co-pilot's chair, all her weight on one leg. "This is real annoying."

"You could just wait and see what happens."

"I'd have to hand back my life membership of being a Frye if I did. It runs in the family, needing to understand things."

"You mean being nosey."

"I didn't say that! And I ain't nosey. Just … interested."

"I'm sure it's nothing bad," Hank insisted.

"No, I know that." She swung the chair round and dropped into it. "I just get the feeling that it's … oh, I don't know. Like it's the night 'fore Christmas and all the presents are under the tree in shiny paper. It's that feelin' of … of …"

"Anticipation?"

"Yeah." She nodded, looking at him. "Makes me all tingly."

"Maybe he's just setting something up nice for him and Frey. You know, a real meal out, or a hotel for the night. Get away from us."

"Maybe." She looked into the distance at the stars outside the window. "Just can't help thinking that ain't it."

---

Mal found his quarry in the common area, stretching. "Back aching?" he asked, remembering Freya's own troubles with that portion of her anatomy while pregnant.

"A little."

"Want me to … you want I should get Jayne to rub it for you?" he suggested, swiftly changing what he was going to say.

River smiled. "He will. Later." She sat down on the sofa, air escaping her like a punctured balloon. "So how is it going?"

"It's going. Got the wires done, and we're lucky. There was a ship stopping by Ezra today, so they should be on their way by now."

"And Inara?"

"Yep. Already on the liner." He joined her on the seat. "So, just a few more days and all your scheming will come together."

She sighed happily. "Yes."

They sat in companionable silence for a minute or two, until Mal felt compelled to say, "River, people're getting suspicious."

"It's got to be a surprise."

Mal tsked. "See, I know that, and I can appreciate why, but you need to give 'em something. Maybe just a hint? Or … or a bone?"

River turned her dark eyes on him. "You really think they can't wait?"

"I think there's some of 'em liable to self-combust if you don't."

"Kaylee?"

"Kaylee. She's already got Hank doing her dirty work for her, and I don't think Bethie's gonna be able to hold out much longer if she brings in the big guns."

"Big guns?"

"Cookies. With pink icing."

"Oh. Yes, I can see that would be a problem."

"So I think you need to consider tellin' them."

She shook her head. "A day or two more."

"You think if it ain't a fait accompli it'll all come crashing down on your head?" He held up a hand. "And, yeah, I know how to use words like that."

"I never suggested you didn't." She put her hand on his arm. "It isn't that I'm worried. I know he'll be happy. It's just … I want this all to be a surprise."

"So you keep saying. What if –"

"It will be shiny." She squeezed gently. "Just shiny."

He looked at her, not at all convinced.

---

"… and he said he was happy to do it." Freya's voice filtered up from the cargo bay where she was sitting on the floor with Jesse.

"That's good," Mal responded, leaning next to her. "That'll make it all official."

Freya laughed. "You could still have done it," she pointed out, jiggling her baby on her knee.

"I know. But this way's better. For once I agree with …"

Jayne didn't hear anything else as he sauntered through the door at the end of the top catwalk, intent on finding something to eat. Dinner wasn't for an hour yet, and his stomach thought his throat had been cut.

Kaylee pounced on him. "Jayne. What's going on?"

"What?" He recoiled a little.

"You must know. Whatever it is, River must be able to read it, and she'd tell you, so I'm asking you … what's going on?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, girl," the big man said, trying to get past her to the kitchen.

She wouldn't let him by. "But you know something is."

Jayne shrugged expressively. "Always something going on on this boat, and I'm usually the last to hear. Kinda gotten used to it."

She stared at him, almost as if she was attempting to get into his mind, then she smiled. "Hungry?"

"Uh … yeah." He looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"What about a cookie?"

His eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hair. "You're offering me one of your cookies. Of your own accord. Without threatening or violence."

"It's just a cookie, Jayne." She ran her finger along the wall. "They got pink icing."

He could feel his mouth salivating. "If you're offering."

"Come on."

He followed her into the galley, watching intently as she pulled several items out of one of the high cupboards before taking out a tin. It had little dogs all over it. "So that's where …" he began, then jammed his mouth shut.

"And don't go thinking I won't find a new hiding place for 'em," Kaylee warned, lifting off the lid.

"How many can I have?" he asked, staring inside.

"One. Okay, two."

He grinned and reached in, lifting out a couple of the biscuits. Carefully biting into one, he let the taste fill his mouth before chewing happily. "'S good," he said indistinctly.

"Glad of that." She smiled. "So …"

"You know, you ain't a bad cook," he said, a few crumbs falling from his lips. "And thanks. But I still don't know what's going on." He grinned at her and walked out.

With a petulant sigh, Kaylee rammed the lid back on the cookie tin, just as Simon stepped in the other door. "_Gos se_."

"Didn't work, huh?" he asked, smiling at his wife.

"I'm losing my touch," Kaylee complained.

"No, you're not. It is possible there isn't anything to know."

"Oh, there's something. I can feel it."

"Well, how about coming over here so I can feel you instead?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, her lips twitching despite herself. "No. You come here."

"Oh, you feel like being in charge, do you?" he said, his mouth curving, his eyes dancing.

"Maybe," she conceded.

He advanced on her until he had her pinned against the counter. "You know, the infirmary's empty right now …" Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her softly.

"Really?" she murmured indistinctly.

River bounced into the room, as much as she could bounce in her condition. "Oh, please," she said, extravagantly averting her eyes. "Do you have to do that here?"

"Yes," her brother said, still running his lips down Kaylee's neck.

"I have to finish cooking, you know."

"Jayne gonna be helping?" Kaylee asked, slightly breathlessly.

"Of course. But he doesn't know it yet."

"Then get him to tell you what's going on."

"Perhaps he isn't aware of anything," River pointed out, passing them by and busying herself with checking the stew in the oven.

"But you are?" Kaylee pulled away enough so that she could turn and look at her sister-in-law.

"Only that if you don't go and find a room then dinner will be late, and the captain wouldn't like that."

"Very true," Simon said, tugging at Kaylee's waist. "Come on. Bethie and Hope are in with Ben, we've got a whole hour all to ourselves."

River grimaced. "Lovely. Now go."

Kaylee gave in. "Fine. But if I find out you've been keeping things from me …"

---

Next morning Kaylee tried again, with a different member of the crew.

Zoe was humming to herself. Which was enough to make anyone jumpy. Zoe didn't hum. She could barely carry a tune, unless she was drunk, but she was actually humming as she checked the EVA suits over.

"You okay?" Kaylee asked, leaning in the doorway of the common area and wiping her hands on a greasy rag.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no reason."

Zoe looked up at her, noting her all-too-casual stance. "You busy?"

"Just fixed the water filter in the infirmary. Got a mite clogged."

"Okay now?"

"Shiny." She watched her friend tick off something on the clipboard she was carrying, then stand back up. "You pregnant?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Zoe stared at her.

"I just wondered. With you being so happy 'n'all."

Zoe laughed. "No, Kaylee. I'm not pregnant. And you'd be one of the first to know if I was."

"No likelihood at all?"

"No."

"Oh." She paused. "Then why're you humming?"

"Was I?"

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't realise I was."

"Yeah. Humming out loud." She stepped down into the cargo bay, crossing to sit on one of the crates, her feet dangling a few inches from the decking. "You and River both. If'n I was of a suspicious turn of mind, I'd say something was going on."

"Really."

"Mmn. Only of course I ain't. Not even a little bit curious."

"That's good." Zoe counted the number of ticks on her sheet, aware of the mechanic staring at her.

In the end it was too much. "Oh, Zoe, this is killin' me!" Kaylee burst out. "I know somethin's goin' on, and I'm just gonna burst if I don't find out what it is!"

Zoe looked at the young woman. "Burst?"

"Yep. And it won't be pretty. Blood and entrails all over."

"And who'd clear it up?"

"Wouldn't be me," Kaylee asserted. "Seeing as how it would be my blood and entrails."

"Maybe Simon. He's used to it."

"Zoe …" There was a whole world of wheedling, exasperation and pleading in that one word.

Serenity's first mate smiled. "You have to keep it a secret."

Kaylee leaned forward, almost bouncing on the crate, looking like a slightly bigger version of her daughter. "Ooh, what?"

Up in the shuttle River heard Kaylee's squeal of delight, and sighed. Well, she supposed that Zoe had to tell someone. As long as Kaylee didn't tell Jayne, that was the main thing. If that was possible. Only now the young mechanic was on her way up the stairs to share a piece of her mind. Oh dear.


	9. Chapter 9

"Zoe told Kaylee," River said without preamble, dropping into Mal and Freya's bunk, her stomach preceding her.

"Anyone ever told you about knocking?" Serenity's captain asked, sitting up on the bed where he was enjoying a quiet moment with his wife.

"_You_ don't."

"I don't have to. And the door was locked."

River waved her hand, dismissing the fact that she'd technically broken in. "Anyway, that's beside the point. Zoe told Kaylee."

Freya rearranged her shirt. "All of it?"

"No. Just about me." She sighed.

The older woman smiled. "I gather she wasn't too pleased about being kept in the dark."

"Not particularly."

Mal swung his legs off the edge of the bunk and reached for his boots. "So by bedtime everyone's likely to know."

"She promised not to."

He chuckled. "You think? This is Kaylee we're talking about."

"She's got better," River insisted.

Freya got to her knees behind Mal, resting her elbows on his shoulders. "I think this has somewhat pre-empted the whole '_keeping it secret until we land_' thing, don't you?"

"I suppose." She sighed again, a sound dragged kicking and screaming from the soles of her bare feet. "Then I suppose I'd better tell everyone at dinner. Tonight."

"Better make it _after_ dinner," Freya suggested. "It's my turn to cook again, and that way Jayne'll be weighed down a little so he might not be able to catch you."

"You making that batter thing again?" Mal asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"No. You don't have to worry."

"That's …" He wondered what he could say that wouldn't get him chastised in any way, and decided that discretion was the better part of valour, and not being black and blue. Instead he turned back to River. "Jayne might not be too pleased."

"He won't be upset."

"You sure about that? Going behind his back 'n' all?"

She bit her lip, a frown creasing her forehead. "I don't think so. He loves me."

He shook his head sadly. "River, I love Frey, but she makes me mad sometimes 'cause she ain't told me something." He winced as the woman in question pinched him.

River considered. "After dinner," she agreed.

---

River glanced around at the empty plates, down at her own virtually untouched one, then cleared her throat.

"… but that only means it takes longer to set."

"But sweetheart, isn't that the point?"

"No. If it takes too long it separates, and then …"

They were talking about some kind of dessert, so River did it again, a little louder.

"You know, she's right. Kinda curdles."

"And what would you know? You burn water."

"Hey, no, I've been improving! Water I can do. Anyway, I'm a pilot, not a cook."

"That doesn't mean you have any idea …"

Now it sounded as if River had a smoker's cough, and Jayne abstractedly patted her on the back.

"Better get your bro to look at that," he murmured, not turning away from the argument going on around the dinner table.

River looked at Mal, her eyes pleading.

He nodded, and banged his metal mug on the old wood to get their attention. "If'n you'd all just like to curtail the chatter for a minute, River's got something to say to you."

All eyes turned to the young woman, who blushed and stood up, clasping her hands in front of her swollen belly.

"You okay, girl?" Jayne asked softly, turning in his seat.

"Fine." Her voice caught and she coughed for real this time. "Fine. I just …" She stopped, appalled at herself. She could do this. She'd taken out a roomful of Reavers. Made being crazy a fashion statement. She could do this. "The reason we're going to Persephone is because I asked."

"You did?" Jayne stared up at her. "Why?"

"Because we're going to Southdown Abbey."

"You mean –"

She nodded. "Book's old Abbey."

"River …"

"To get married."

His mouth fell open. "What?"

"To get married," she repeated, looking into his face, seeing confusion in his blue eyes. "The Captain will give me away, Simon will be your best man, and –"

"Married?"

"You wanted to, didn't you?" Now she was unsure. She'd been positive he'd be overjoyed at her finally naming the day, but now … "You did want to?"

Jayne stood up slowly, moving closer to her. "You arranged all this?" he asked, little expression in his voice. "Without tellin' me?"

"Yes. With help from … Jayne, did I do it wrong?" She began to tremble, and there was no sound in the galley, everyone waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Moonbrain …"

She wanted to peek, to look into his mind and pluck out what he thought, to end this infinite turmoil she inexplicably found herself in, but … "Yes?"

All at once she found herself engulfed in his arms, held to his chest to feel his heart pounding so fast she could scarcely count the beats. "You're totally _fong luh_."

Her own heart fluttered above her, and she was surprised she couldn't see it. "But … you're happy?"

He pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. "River, you're gonna be my wife." A grin burned slow on his lips, but turned into a brushfire. "My _wife_." He pulled her back into his embrace.

"Oh, Jayne," she breathed.

There was spontaneous applause from Freya, Zoe, Kaylee and Hank, who asked, "That what Kaylee was going on about? And what you were on the Cortex all hours of the day about?"

"It is," Mal said, taking Freya's hand. "Done me more calling around than I care to admit."

"And me," Freya added. "You have no idea how many people I ended up getting out of bed."

"Don't think you wanna admit that, _xin gan_," Mal joked.

"So you knew?" Hank shook his head. "Course you knew, what am I saying. Readers all over this boat."

"Me too," Bethie piped up, smiling widely.

"And I get to be bridesmaid!" Kaylee said excitedly, almost bouncing in her seat.

Hank turned to glare at the young mechanic. "You knew too?"

"Zoe told me."

"And you didn't tell me? After all that digging I did for you?"

Kaylee grinned. "Hank, I didn't even tell _Simon_."

Simon, who had been almost struck dumb by this turn of events, stared at Kaylee. "And I can't believe that," he said.

"Doctor/patient confidentiality," she replied, somewhat smugly.

"You're not a doctor."

"No, but you are. 'Sides, you kept me in the dark over things."

"Like what?"

"Well, there was the time –"

"Can we get back to the matter in hand?" Mal said, his raised voice cutting across the bickering pair. "And I'm more surprised you ain't angry with your sis. Arranging all this palaver and not telling you."

Simon slumped a little in his chair. "Honestly, I've given up wondering what River's going to do next. And …" He glanced down at his hands, as if he were somewhat embarrassed. "Well, the truth is, she's a grown woman. She's chosen Jayne, for better or worse." He added under his breath, "God help him."

"Hey, I'm still here," River pointed out.

"Well, I think it's shiny," Hank said. "And if only my beautiful fiancée would –"

"I have," Zoe said suddenly.

"What?" He stared at her, then something clicked. "What?"

"Same day. Same time."

This time even Kaylee was rendered speechless, although Bethie giggled.

"Hank," Freya said urgently, leaning forward. "Breathe."

He took in a ragged, shuddering, chest-heaving lungful of air, his face pale. "You mean …"

Zoe touched his cheek. "I told you, dear. When River gets married, so do we. Double wedding."

"I … I thought you were joking," he managed to get out.

"I don't joke about things like that," she said softly.

"So you're going to … marry me?"

"In three days. At Southdown Abbey."

A wonderful smile settled on his face. "Wow." He shook his head. "Wow."

Simon nudged Kaylee, whose mouth was still open. "I gather you didn't know about that?"

"Uh … no." She pulled herself back together.

"We have to keep some things as a surprise," Zoe pointed out.

"Any more lurking around?" Simon asked.

"Inara's coming," River put in, leaning against Jayne. "She said she wouldn't miss it, no matter what else she might be doing."

"Noni wanted to come too," Freya added, "but Theo has her the other side of the system playing Juliet. There's no way they'd be able to get here in time, even if they could cancel all their bookings."

"How's she enjoying it?" Simon wanted to know, giving Hank a chance to regain some kind of normality.

"Loves it." Mal laughed. "You know, I think Theo might be right. Be seeing her on the Cortex 'fore long."

"We can send her pictures," Hank said, recovering a little. "Lots of pictures." Something occurred to him. "Hang on," he added. "Who's gonna give _you_ away?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, I hadn't thought about it. Although I don't actually need anyone to –"

"Yes, you do." He sat forward, much firmer now. "We do this properly. Best man, bridesmaids, pageboys – and girls," he added quickly, seeing Bethie about to complain. "And someone to give you away."

Zoe had to smile. "Well, I don't have a father, and there's no-one I'd trust apart from …" She stopped, lifting her eyes to the other end of the table. "Sir? Would you?"

Mal looked surprised, and tried hard not to smile. "Give you away?"

"Yes sir. You're giving River. It shouldn't be much more hassle."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Hmmn, walk down the aisle with two beautiful women. How long do I get to decide?"

"Oh, about now, sir."

"You gonna start calling me Mal?"

"Maybe for the day, sir."

He laughed finally. "Then I figure I'll take what I can get. I'd be honoured, Zoe."

"Thank you." She smiled, happiness lighting her features.

"Mama?" Ethan said, tugging on her sleeve. "What's going on?"

"It's okay, honey," Freya said. "Your Auntie River is marrying your Uncle Jayne, and Auntie Zoe is marrying Uncle Hank."

"Oh, that," he said dismissively. "Bethie told me that _ages_ ago." He went back to picking at a thread on his pants. "Shipboard romances," he added quietly.

"See?" Freya said to Mal. "I told you he was yours."

There was general laughter, then Simon spoke up. "Hey, wait a minute," he said quickly, only just now connecting the dots. "I'm being Jayne's best man?"

---

That night, in shuttle two, Jayne lay back on their bed, his arm around his fiancée, and stared into the darkness above.

"Why Southdown?" he asked finally.

River stroked his chest. "Shepherd Book was a friend to us both. Died for us. For me. I wanted to honour him."

He had to smile. "He'd'a liked that. And I figure he'd have approved of us finally doing the deed." His face grew serious again. "Pity, though, we ain't doing this on Ezra."

"No jobs around there," River said, her face pressed against him. "And not enough fuel if there were."

"Oh, I figured that." He sighed. "Still, it'd've been nice for Ma to see us get hitched." He closed his eyes, and slipped quickly into sleep.

River listened to his breathing ease, his heartbeat slow, and as they lay wrapped around each other, she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, people, this is the plan." Mal looked around the breakfast table. "We land at Eavesdowne Docks in a couple of hours, and local time'll be about two in the afternoon. Inara should be waiting for us. Then them as needs it have three hours to do shopping, get any fancy duds they require – although requests for advances on the next paycheck will be swiftly dealt with in the negative – then we head over to Southdown."

"Three hours?" Kaylee said, shaking her head. "Cap, that ain't long enough to get something special."

"You ain't the bride, _mei-mei_," Mal pointed out.

"No, but River is. And Zoe."

"I'm not planning on anything too much," Serenity's first mate put in.

Kaylee turned to stare at her. "Course you are! You gotta. Zoe, it's your wedding!"

"I will wear a dress, but I can get that anywhere." She wiped Ben's fingers where he was running them around his plate.

"Zoe – "

"No. I don't need to be all fancied up."

"Honey, you have to have a wedding dress," Hank said, taking her hand. "It's traditional."

"I didn't when I married Wash."

"Well, this time you're marrying me. And I say you do."

"It's just a dress, Hank."

"Like this is just a wedding?" His tone sharpened half a degree.

"No, I didn't mean … it's just … dresses ain't me."

Kaylee looked like her puppy had been kicked. "Oh, come on, Zoe. You gotta get something nice. 'Sides, we gotta make sure River gets something pretty too."

Simon stirred. "Kaylee, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Persephone has a lot of Alliance around at the moment, and even though the warrants haven't been updated lately they're still active –"

"I can go in disguise," his sister interrupted. "Put up my hair and wear boy's clothing."

Mal laughed. "Somehow don't think that's gonna fool anyone, albatross. Not seeing as you're near eight months gone." He sobered a little. "I'm more concerned about you going out in your condition. Persephone ain't exactly a peaceful place sometimes. Don't want something happening that'll bring on early labour."

River shook her head. "The baby is happy right now, and has no intention of leaving my womb until the time is right."

He winced inwardly at her phraseology. "You sure about that?"

"Positive." She patted her stomach. "We have a good working relationship."

"Anyway, I'll be going with her," Jayne added. "Make sure nothing happens."

"No!" Kaylee said loudly, drawing all the attention. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"You can't see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony! It's bad luck."

"Yeah, but –"

"No buts, Jayne." Kaylee's face was determined. "We'll all go together. Me, Zoe, Frey … we'll all go."

"Momma?" Bethany tugged on her arm. "What about me?"

Kaylee looked down at her daughter, all bright eyed, and had to smile. "Yes, all right. You'll go too. And maybe we'll find that new party dress you were talking about."

Bethie beamed.

---

Jayne held the striped shirt up to the light, sniffed it once and determined that River would probably prefer him to wash it, since he was planning on getting married in it. He wondered if he had time to do laundry before they landed.

"No."

He looked over at the door to see Freya leaning in. "Huh?"

"You're not wearing that."

"Why not? It's my best shirt," Jayne said, then faltered at the look on Freya's face.

"Because that's your whoring shirt," she pointed out. "In fact, I'm surprised River let you keep it."

"She likes to wear it 'casionally. You know. When we're … Not all that much lately since she's not been able to do it up, but even then she likes to –"

Freya held up a hand. "I get the picture. Unfortunately."

Jayne grinned. "Two kids and Mal, and you still got that prudish streak?"

"We weren't talking about me. And you're going to come out with me and buy something new."

He groaned. "But I got clothes."

"And nothing that's good enough for a wedding. Especially your own."

"But why'd you have to come? I can buy something."

She turned, fixing him with her hazel eyes, seeming to read more off the back of his skull than he was comfortable with. "Jayne, you have a choice. It's me or Inara. I'm sure she'd be happy to dress you, if I ask her. And I don't have to tell you what shops she'd take you into."

His jaw fell as he had an all-too clear image. He swallowed. "Ah. Yeah. Right. So we're gonna be getting me something nice?"

Freya smiled at him. "Very nice."

"What about the money?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Money?"

"Well, I kinda need what I got to buy a wedding band. I mean, River ain't never had an engagement ring, and I don't want her to miss out."

"That's sweet."

"Aw, hell, no it ain't. Just … you know, for River." The tips of his ears turned pale pink.

"Well, if you run out I'm sure I can –"

"Not taking charity," he said quickly.

Freya understood. "Okay. Then we'll go to the cheaper stores for your clothes. And River will be thrilled with whatever you get her."

"Shiny."

She perched on the edge of the chair, watching him go through his limited wardrobe. "You _are_ okay with this, aren't you, Jayne?"

"What, you mean River organising all this by herself?"

"Well, she didn't quite … but, yes."

Jayne sat down on the bed, still clutching the striped shirt, staring at it. "You know, for most of my life I did everything for myself. No-one to answer to but me or the guy I worked for, and that was only 'cause he paid me. Then I came on board this boat and things weren't no different for a long while. Do my job, get paid. Not have to worry 'bout anyone else less'n they're trying to kill me, or maybe looking at me funny, and only thinkin' 'bout me. 'Cept it didn't stay like that."

"People get under your skin, don't they?"

"Yeah, like a tick."

She laughed. "Not quite how I'd have put it, but interesting image."

He looked over at her. "It's just hard for me, ya know? Letting someone else do for me."

"She loves you."

"Hell, I know that. And I love her with all my heart." He smiled. "And that's what makes it okay. That she did it for me 'cause she loves me."

Freya stood up, taking a moment to maintain her balance as Serenity shuddered slightly in breaking atmo. "You know, I think you two are going to be just fine."

"Three," Jayne corrected.

"Oh, yes. You two and the baby."

He leaned back onto his elbow, grinning at her. "And don't make like you don't know it's a boy."

"A boy?" She pretended to be surprised.

"I know Mal'll have told you, even if you didn't read it yourself."

"I don't read my friends. Much," she added quickly.

"Yeah, I believe you."

She grinned back. "You're going to be a father, Jayne."

"Yeah. Scary, if I tell the truth."

"Always the best policy."

"Ya think? With this crew?" He growled a laugh. "But I aim to be a good dad. Much as I can."

"I've seen you with all the children on board Serenity, Jayne," Freya pointed out. "I know you will." She turned to leave. "I'll meet you in the cargo bay in ten minutes. Don't be late. We'll barely have enough time as it is." She walked out of the shuttle.

Jayne felt a frisson of concern run down his back. It wasn't like he was used to being all fancied up. Buying clothes was more a case of going into a store, grabbing the first things that looked like they might fit and slamming coin down on the counter. Sometimes they were okay, other times and he had new rags for cleaning the girls. But this … getting dressed up for a wedding …

"You will look so handsome," River said, stepping silently through the door.

"I'll look stupid."

"Freya won't let you." She crossed the shuttle and sat next to him, touching the shirt in his hands. "And she's right. I wouldn't want you to wear this. Too many memories."

He looked into her dark eyes. "Even after what we've done in it?"

"Need to make new ones, Jayne. Just us."

He let the grin show. "Whatever you want, moonbrain." He went to tear it, but she put her hands on his.

"No. We'll keep it. For … play."

The grin widened. "'Kay." He tossed it away from him and put his arms around her.

"You know, you don't have to buy me a ring," River said softly, letting her face rest on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat.

"You listening?"

"Of course." She smiled. "But only with my ears. I was outside."

"Eavesdroppin', huh?"

"Everyone does it."

"Guess they do." He snuggled her closer. "But we need to have something."

She smiled. "I have an idea."

---

"We all here?" Mal said, turning to his crew.

"Nearly, sir," Zoe said. "Freya's helping River with something and Kaylee's putting Hope down for a nap with Ben."

"Good." He looked around, his eyes falling on the big mercenary. "Ready to get all prettified for your wedding?"

Jayne grunted. "Ain't gonna be like that. Frey's given me her word."

"Frey?" Mal's eyebrows raised.

"She's coming with me. Making sure I look okay."

"You mean no naked geishas?" Hank asked.

"Something like that."

"And you need Frey to do this … why?"

"Mal, it was her or Inara."

"Ah. Of course." Mal nodded, remembering his own wedding apparel shopping with the doctor and the ex-Companion. He withheld the shudder almost totally successfully. "Still, the more the merrier."

"What?"

"She can join us, no problem. Since we're all going. You know, all men together."

"You ain't coming." Jayne was adamant, paling a little under his goatee.

"We won't say anything," Simon insisted. "Just take a few pictures." He patted his pocket where the capture maker resided.

"No."

"Jayne, you won't even know we're there," Mal assured him.

"Damn right. 'Cause you won't be." He crossed his arms. "Frey's coming because she ain't likely to make me dress in something with frills, but that's it."

"I agree," Hank said unexpectedly. "If I have to make a fool of myself buying new clothes, I don't intend anyone else to see."

"You're … you're agreeing with me?" Jayne stared.

"I know it breaks the habit of a lifetime, but … yes, this time I am."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Jayne, Hank … we're coming," Mal said firmly, pressing the button to lower the ramp. "You don't get a say in this."

"Well, well, well, I thought you were going to make me wait out here all day," came a familiar voice as it hit the dirt.

"Inara." Mal smiled warmly at her.

She was standing as elegantly as ever, a small pile of cases by her feet. "Mal." She looked past him. "Hello, everyone."

"Hiya, 'Nara," Hank said, walking out into the pale autumn sunlight. "Lookin' good."

"Thank you, Hank. And I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

"Want me to take your stuff inside?"

"Would you? Thanks."

"No problem." He grinned and tossed one of the cases to Jayne. "Here, big guy."

Inara flinched slightly.

"Where's Sam?" Mal asked, joining her, looking around as if Dr Sam Nazir was going to pop up any moment.

"On Ariel."

"Kicked him out?"

"He's finalising his affairs." Her tone was a little frosty. "It's taking rather more time than he realised to close down his practice." She shook her head at him. "Honestly, Mal, you seem to delight in thinking the worst of people."

"Makes the day go quicker," he admitted, his blue eyes twinkling. "So, you left the girls on their own again?"

"Just for a few days. And they're busy with the puppies, anyway."

"Puppies?"

"Giselle is now a proud mother." Inara laughed at the look on his face. "And yes, before you ask, I think Fiddler's the father."

"Puppies?" Bethany had barrelled out of the common area. "Hello, Auntie 'Nara. Puppies?"

"I knew we shoulda had him done," Mal complained.

"The unkindest cut of all," Hank joked, taking the last case inside.

"Puppies?" Bethany insisted. "How many?"

Inara went down onto her heels, making it look graceful. "Five. Two sort of ginger ones and three with more black and white on them. Four boys and a girl."

"Uncle Mal …" The little girl turned her eyes on him.

"No. Absolutely not. One's enough."

"Uncle Mal …" The eyes were joined by the wheedling voice.

"Bethie."

She sighed heavily. "'Kay, Uncle Mal."

Inara smiled. "It's all right, Bethie," she said, pushing her long brown hair behind her ears. "I'll be keeping at least one of them, and they'll be yours. They'll just live at home with me."

Bethie brightened immediately. "What are their names?"

"What would you like them to be?"

"Hmmn. Need to think."

"Think? What about?" Kaylee asked, heading out of the ship. "Hey, 'Nara."

"Hey." They hugged tightly.

"So what were you talking about?" Kaylee asked, letting go.

"Puppies!" Bethie explained.

"More?"

"It's a long story." Inara laughed and looked back down at Bethie. "Why don't we go and see what I have in my case for you, and we can talk about it. If Hank and Jayne haven't broken it."

If anything, the little girl grinned even wider. "Pressies?"

"Pressies."

"You spoil her," Mal murmured.

Inara kept her voice almost as low. "Of course I do. And I have things for Ethan and Jesse too. And Hope and Ben."

"And me?"

"Possibly. I wouldn't want you to feel left out." Inara allowed her lips to smile just a little.

"Anyway, we don't have time to sit and talk. We're gonna go get wedding clothes," Kaylee said firmly. "You've gotta come."

"Wait a minute," Mal put in quickly. "Who's gonna mind the ship?"

"I don't mind staying, sir," Zoe said.

"Don't even joke about it!" Kaylee admonished. "If you think I'm going to let you get away with getting married in your normal clothes, you can think again."

The warrior woman looked down at the ship's mechanic, an amused lift to her lips. "Kaylee, I'll get married in whatever I want."

"And you'll look wonderful in whatever it is," her fiancé put in. "But you know she ain't gonna let you be 'til you've bought something."

"That doesn't solve the problem of who's gonna look after Serenity. If the kids were all coming I'd just lock us up, but …" Mal looked around at his crew.

Simon sighed, pulling the capture maker out of his pocket and preparing to hand it to Mal. "I suppose I could -"

"No, it's all right. I'll do it," Inara said quickly.

"Inara, you gotta come with us!" Kaylee began to protest.

"No, honestly, I think you have more than enough opinions." She smiled. "I'll stay here and hold down the fort."

"I'll stay too," Bethany offered.

Kaylee shook her head. "No, honey. We're gonna buy you something pretty to wear, remember?"

"But, Auntie 'Nara's got pressies –" the little girl began, pouting.

"Which will still be here when you get back," Inara said.

"And you do want something nice for the wedding, don't you?" Kaylee added.

Her small daughter kicked at the deck plating. "'Spose."

Inara laughed softly. "Besides, I need to get settled in anyway. I presume it's my usual room?"

"Ain't like anyone else is taking up the space." Mal smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm just glad to be of help."

Simon grinned, thrusting the small machine back into his pocket as Jayne groaned quietly.

Mal clapped his hands. "Okay. Three hours and we –"

"Cap, Freya and River ain't down yet," Kaylee pointed out.

"Yes we are." Freya walked out into the sun. "Hi, Inara."

"Freya." They smiled at each other, and it was as if they'd been having tea only the day before.

"Where're you been?" Mal wanted to know.

His wife raised an eyebrow at his somewhat peremptory tone. "Ethan's looking after Jesse, Ben and Hope are fast asleep, and I had to help River with her disguise."

"Her what?"

The young psychic came out of the gloom of the cargo bay, and there were several bursts of laughter, quickly suppressed. She wore one of Kaylee's old coveralls, the front open to reveal her belly swathed in what looked like yards of fabric. Her hair was pinned up inside Jayne's knitted hat, not one bit of it visible.

Mal bit back the chuckle. "Um, River? What're you supposed to be?"

She looked at him, her dark eyes completely serious. "Not me."

"Uh, I think it worked."

"People will see the clothes, not the person inside." She touched her belly. "Persons."

"I don't doubt that's the case."

Freya grinned. "So, we ready?"

"We've been ready for hours," Kaylee complained.

"Just waiting on you, _xin gan_," Mal explained.

"Then let's go."

"Have fun," Inara called before heading inside Serenity.

"You armed?" Jayne asked softly as they walked along towards the dock exit.

"Of course," River admitted, her hand hovering over her pocket.

"Good girl." He looked at the hat his mother had knitted him, half a lifetime ago. "Suits you."

"You don't mind me wearing it?"

"Coupla days time we're gonna be wed. Everything I got's yours anyhow."

She reached up onto her toes and kissed him. "I love you."

"Me too, moonbrain."

Mal watched them strolling hand in hand, and shook his head. "Were we ever that young?" he asked.

Freya thumped him lightly on the arm. "Jayne's older than either of us."

"Then that hopeful."

"I still am, Mal."

He looked down at her. "Yeah. I know." He kissed her softly, just a brush of the lips.

"So," Simon said, joining them, spoiling the moment. "About those frills …"


	11. Chapter 11

"Here?" Jayne and Hank spoke together as Freya stopped outside a somewhat upmarket store.

"What's wrong with here?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at them and trying not to smile.

Mal looked into the window. "Now, I can just see you in something like that." He pointed to an outfit that seemed to be made entirely of gold leaf. "Maybe the pair of you. Kinda like bookends."

Jayne threw him a glare. "Ain't wearing that."

"I wasn't suggesting you do," Freya said placatingly. "And this is far too expensive. I just wanted to take a look, see what sort of things were in fashion at the moment. It's not like I get the chance every day."

"I didn't think you were interested," Simon put in.

"Just because I wear the same kind of clothes all the time doesn't mean I don't … well, yes it does, but it makes a nice change."

"I think you always look _meili_," Mal said gallantly, putting his arm around her.

"Well, _I_ don't wanna look like a dog's dinner," Jayne said pointedly.

"Nor me," Hank agreed. "Zoe'd die laughing if she saw me standing in front of the Preacher wearing that."

"I told you, I …" Freya looked at the pair of them, stubbornness radiating from every pore. "Oh, come on." She sighed heavily and strode off towards the cheaper stores.

"Is it wrong of me to be wishing Frey had got them dressed up in those suits?" Mal murmured to Simon as they followed along at the back. "You know, just to see what they looked like? Just this once?"

"Only if it's wrong that I agree with you. I think we could have been blackmailing them for a long time to come." He patted the capture maker in his pocket.

"Missed opportunity?"

"Big time."

Mal sighed.

---

"Oh, that's pretty," Kaylee said, fingering the green gauze of a tiny dress hanging up.

"Momma …" Bethany whined, swinging the bag in her hand from side to side. "How much longer?"

Her mother looked down at her. "Just 'cause we got something for you real quick doesn't mean we can't still look. And we still have to get a dress for Auntie Zoe."

"Auntie Zoe doesn't want to," Bethie pointed out.

"Auntie Zoe don't have the choice." Kaylee lifted the dress down and held it in front of her daughter. "Maybe I should have …" She put her head on one side and let her thoughts wander.

"Got it!" River said, bouncing up.

Kaylee immediately came back to earth. "Got what?"

"My dress."

"What? Where?"

"That other shop."

"Which one?"

"Been so many," Bethie grumbled.

Kaylee ignored her. "But you ain't even looked hard at anything."

"I saw what I wanted and bought it." She lifted up a plain brown paper bag with string handles.

"Um, River, don't you think we oughtta take a look and see what you've actually bought?"

River pulled it out of her reach. "I like it."

"I just think –"

"Where's Zoe?" River asked, trying to change the subject.

"Trying somethin' on. Real nice, but I ain't sure we shouldn't go and sit down and have a drink somewhere before she tries on anything else. She's been getting more than a little –"

A roar of rage erupted from the back of the shop, and Bethie sighed. "Still can't get back for the pressies," she said softly.

---

Inara sat in the cargo bay, watching the world go by and scratching Fiddler's belly where he lay on her lap. The little dog was kicking one of his legs out in enjoyment, panting heavily. She knew there would be a damp stain on her dress from his breath when she stood up, but it was pleasurable to just be sitting, with the prospect of doing nothing for the next hour or so.

Ethan had the other children in the nursery, and was telling them some gruesome tale involving pirates and dinosaurs, and Inara could hear his voice occasionally as he got to a grisly bit. Luckily he didn't know how to make things truly horrific, and the babies were laughing at his antics.

Inara smiled. There was definitely something to be said for having a family. Then a hat outside the ship caught her attention. A familiar orange and white one. "River?"

"Hello." The young woman almost skipped up the ramp. She appeared to be on her own.

"Where are the others?"

"At the local Alliance station."

Inara's jaw dropped. "What?"

"In the Cormoran Triplex. Kaylee asked if you could go and get them out."

"Get them …"

"What happened?"

"There was some bother in one of the shops. The owner called the Feds."

"Then how are you –"

"I hid." She pulled off Jayne's hat. "Even in this disguise they might have recognised me." Putting her bag down on the deck, she shook out her hair. "Cormoran Triplex. I'll watch the children."

"Right." Inara got to her feet and handed Fiddler to the young woman. "Will I need to make bail?"

River shrugged. "Possibly."

With a worried and somewhat annoyed frown, Inara headed for her room and purse.

---

"You take that thing outta my face 'fore I forget I'm a gentleman and push you through the window," Jayne growled.

Simon backed away. "I just wanted –"

"I know what you wanted. And you ain't taking pictures of me." Jayne held the curtain up over his lower regions.

"Well I wouldn't have even considered it if I'd known you weren't wearing underwear."

"You're not …" Freya stepped forward. "Tell me he's wrong."

Mal peered around the curtain. "No, sorry to say, he ain't."

"You don't go out trying on clothes without …" Freya couldn't finish, just reached into a bin and pulled out a pair of check shorts that looked about the right size. "Put these on. Now."

Jayne held them up, unfortunately dropping the curtain at the same time. Mal grabbed at the fabric at the last second, preserving the big man's dignity. "But I don't like 'em."

"Tough." She handed them over and Jayne retreated back into the cubicle, muttering obscenities. She shook her head. "I can't believe …"

"I can," Mal said.

"It's like dealing with a load of children."

"Hey, I'm just standing here minding my own business," he protested.

"Me too," came Hank's voice from inside one of the other fitting rooms.

Freya ignored him, still glaring at Mal. "You could help."

"How? You want me to go in there and dress him?" He shuddered slightly. "And don't go taking that as an honest suggestion."

"Hey!" Jayne's voice sounded loudly. "These ride right up my –"

There was the flash of a capture maker, and Mal closed his eyes.

---

"In here, miss," the young Federal said, almost bowing at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Thank you," Inara said, smiling warmly at him, and watching the tide of embarrassment surge inexorably up his face.

"No … no problem." He held the door open and she wafted past him, his senses almost numb from the subtle perfume that accosted him and made him want to lay his coat down in front of her.

She smiled again as the door swung to behind her, amused at the reaction she knew she was having. Still, better that than … "Kaylee?" She stopped, surprised.

"Oh, hey there, Inara," Kaylee said, smiling at her from a long bench against the wall. Bethany was on her lap, her head resting on her mother's shoulder, seemingly asleep.

Inara looked around the small office. "Are you …"

"Bound? No. Wasn't me making the fuss. That was Zoe."

"Zoe."

"Yeah. She came over all … unnecessary."

"We are talking about Zoe Washburne here, aren't we? Soon to be Zoe Mills?"

"I know, kinda makes the world seem all topsy, don't it?" Kaylee grinned.

Inara sat down next to her. "So has she been charged?"

"Nope. I think the Fed's talking the owner out of pressing charges. He's kinda nice, actually."

Inara managed to look shocked. "And you a married woman."

Kaylee grinned. "Don't mean I can't look."

"So what happens now?"

"Not sure. Probably have to pay for the dress she ruined, but –"

"She did what?"

"Didn't River tell you?"

"No, she didn't." Inara made a mental note to have a word with that young woman, pregnant or not.

"Well, see, the dress wasn't exactly made for someone of her … build, and it split. Right down the back seam."

"Zoe's not fat."

"No, but she's got broad shoulders, and muscles, and it had tight sleeves, and … it just split."

"And?"

"Auntie Zoe got mad," Bethany said sleepily. "Called the owner a –"

"Yeah, well, we don't repeat that kinda language in public," Kaylee said quickly.

"So all this was over a ruined dress and some name calling?"

"Well, no. That wasn't too bad. 'Til she threw a punch."

Inara couldn't help it. She started to laugh. "Zoe?"

"It ain't funny, 'Nara!" Then Kaylee's lips twitched too, and before long they were both giggling like schoolgirls, Bethany along with them.

"Did she … hurt the owner at all?" Inara asked when she could breathe again.

"Nah. Pulled it at the last moment, so it weren't much more'n a love tap." Kaylee wiped her eyes. "But he got all uppity and called the Feds. I got to River and told her to fetch you."

"Why me?"

"You think I should maybe have called for Mal?"

For a split second Inara had the picture of Mal's face if she had, and the kind of comments that might come rolling out, and then possibly Zoe not pulling another punch … "So she's a little stressed?"

"Think that's a kind of understatement."

"But she wants to marry Hank."

"Oh, course she does. But I remember the days leading up to marrying Simon. If I could've punched someone, I probably would."

"Except I wouldn't advise it," came a voice from the doorway, and they both turned. An Alliance officer was standing there, something of a smile on his lips. "And I take it you're Ms Serra?"

"I am." She stood up, automatically smoothing her dress.

"Darnell. Jonathan Darnell." The smile widened. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And I yours." They shook hands and Kaylee was right, Inara decided. He was rather nice looking.

Kaylee grinned. "So? How is it?" she urged.

"Well, Keeble isn't going to press charges," he said, leaning on the wall. "I pointed out a few minor infractions to him, so he saw reason."

"And the dress?"

"Paid for. By the way, you owe me ten." He grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Kaylee tried to move Bethie around enough so she could get to her pocket, but Inara was quicker.

"Here. Let me." She opened her purse and pulled out a note, handing it over. "Thank you."

"No problem. That makes this yours." He passed her a bag.

"The dress?"

"Uh huh."

She glanced inside at the oyster fabric. From what she could see it was rather stunning. "Thank you."

"Just take your friend and get gone. And tell her the next time she gets the idea of going shopping, to leave her gun behind."

"Her gun?"

"Waving it around in the store. It doesn't exactly give a good impression."

"Oh. Yes, I will," Inara promised fervently.

Kaylee put Bethie on the floor and got to her feet. "So where is she?"

"Waiting by the front desk." Darnell smiled at the two women. "And I'd take it as a kindness if you'd get her out of here quickly. My men say she's making their trigger fingers itch."

"No problem." Kaylee went to walk past him, then suddenly reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked so surprised she grinned. "See you," she said, hurrying out.

Inara resisted the temptation to follow her friend's example, and merely shook hands, although the look in Darnell's eyes suggested he wouldn't have minded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He laughed. "Anything not to have to do the paperwork on this one."

She smiled back and hurried after Kaylee. "You didn't tell me about the gun," she hissed, catching her up.

"Yeah, well, gotta keep some juicy bits for later," Kaylee replied, equally quietly.

Darnell was right. Zoe was waiting by the front desk, her face expressionless except to those that knew her.

"Shall we go?" Inara said, linking her arm through the other woman's and not taking _no_ for an answer.

Outside in the fresh air, Zoe didn't speak for a long while, until they were well on their way back to the Docks. Then … "We never – NEVER – talk of this again, right?" she said, her eyes threatening all kinds of violence if crossed in this.

"Sure," Kaylee said, holding Bethie's hand as her daughter dragged her feet. "Not sure anyone'd believe me anyway."

"Inara?" She looked at the ex-Companion.

"Of course. Although I have to say the dress would have suited you down to the ground."

"Don't even –"

"The dress!" Kaylee stopped suddenly. "We still ain't got you a dress!"

"No." Zoe was very firm. Immovable, even.

"But Zoe –"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence. I'm not going back there."

"But there are other –"

"No."

Inara stepped between them quickly. "We _have_ a dress." She held up the bag.

"But that's torn." Kaylee peered inside. "It is real pretty, though."

"It doesn't fit me." Zoe crossed her arms.

"Then we'll make it fit." Inara smiled. "We have needles and thread back on the ship, don't we?"

"And I don't sew."

"Course you do," Kaylee said. "Seen you mending stuff."

"That's not the same."

"Well, why don't we go home and we can take a look at this dress. See what needs to be done. Who knows, maybe we can make something wonderful."

Zoe still didn't look convinced, but allowed herself to be chivvied along.

As they approached Serenity, it was obvious they were the last back, as Mal was waiting on the ramp.

"Get what you want?" he asked as they approached.

"Sure did." Kaylee sounded far too bright. "Got a real pretty dress for Bethie, and something for River and –"

She didn't have a chance to carry on as the Firefly's first mate strode up the stairs towards her bunk, her feet reverberating on the metal staircase.

"There something happened here I need to know about?" Mal asked, staring after her.

"No, no," Kaylee added quickly. "I think we're all just a little tired."

"Momma, can we get the pressies now?" Bethany asked, her head on one side and her hands on her hips.

"Wash up first," her mother said. "Then presents."

"Oh …" The little girl couldn't have looked more dejected if she'd tried as Kaylee led her through towards the lower quarters.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Mal asked, turning to Inara.

"Not really."

"I could set Frey on you," he threatened.

"And I still wouldn't say." She put her hand on his arm. "Mal, we're all safe, sound and not in Alliance hands. I think that's all you need to know, don't you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, but was prevented from pushing further by an irate mechanic shouting at him.

"Cap'n, why has Simon got a black eye?" Kaylee demanded, standing in the doorway to the common area.

Mal exhaled loudly. "I'm locking it up!" he said, banging his hand down on the door control, then onto the com. "Hank, get us into the air and over to Southdown. And if anyone's got the sense they were born with they'll forget this afternoon ever happened."

---

Serenity touched down outside the Abbey walls, glowing warmly in the evening sunshine. Built from local sandstone, it was inviting and welcoming, particularly as the large wooden gates were open, and a man wearing Preacher's garb was waiting for them.

Mal walked out first, Freya beside him, Jesse on her hip. "Shepherd Seymour?"

"That I am." Older than he first looked, his face was tanned like leather, and his hair was almost bleached colourless.

"I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds. And this is my wife, Freya." They shook hands.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Seymour said, clasping hers in both of his, then chuckling the little girl under her chin. She hid her face in her mother's shoulder. "All of you," the Preacher added.

"Thank you." Freya looked around. "It's very beautiful here," she added.

"Its beauty is God-given, and helps us contemplate his work," Seymour replied, then smiled. "And you're right on time. We're just about to sit down for our evening meal. I assume you haven't eaten yet?"

Mal shook his head. "No, we haven't, but we don't want to put you to any trouble –"

"It's no trouble, let me assure you. And we would welcome you to our table." His pale green eyes sparkled. "And where are the two happy couples?"

River and Jayne strode out onto the short grass, Hank and Zoe following. Hank had close hold of Ben's hand in case he took it into his mind to wander off.

"This is them. They. Whatever," Mal said.

"And which is Mr Cobb?"

Jayne stepped forward. "That's me. Jayne Cobb." He almost looked ready for a fight if one word was said about him having a girlie name.

Seymour understood and simply said, "There's someone who's been waiting for you." He moved to one side.

A figure came out of the gates, her dark dress moving in the slight breeze, her white hair almost glowing.

Jayne's jaw dropped. "Ma?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Ma?" Jayne couldn't believe his eyes. If his jaw could have dropped any lower it would have been dragging on the ground. There, large as life and twice as beautiful, stood his mother, her white hair gleaming. His feet began to move of their own accord until he was running to her. "Ma?"

"Jayne!" She threw her arms around him. "Thought I'd not see you again," she whispered, fighting back the tears.

He still couldn't quite take it in, even as he hugged her tightly, not even able to take in the fact that Matty and Gilford were behind her. He lifted her up off the ground, her toes dangling. "Ma!"

_It was a surprise_, River's voice sounded in his head as she walked behind to him. _So she can see you being an honourable man._

"Put me down," his mother insisted.

"Ma …" Jayne did as he was told and held her at arm's length so he could look into her face. "You okay?"

Mrs Cobb laughed, sniffing slightly. "Don't I look okay?"

"Only …" He glanced at Matty, who shook his head slightly, and Jayne's gut tightened.

"I'm fine, Jayne," Fionnula Cobb-Gilford insisted. "All the better for seeing you two, though." She held out her arms. "And come here, girl." She looked down at River's belly. "Though not a girl no longer," she said, smiling.

"Nearly a mother," River said softly, stepping forward to let herself be enveloped, her eyes closing as she revelled in the closeness.

Kaylee, up on the ramp next to Simon, had to remember to close her mouth. And breathe. "I don't believe it," she whispered.

"Didn't know that either?" her husband said, somewhat amused by the look on her face.

"No."

"Neither did they, by the looks of things." He nudged her so she'd look at Zoe and Hank who were equally amazed.

"I think it's wonderful," Inara said.

"Oh, me too," Kaylee quickly agreed.

"Well, now," Mrs Cobb said, letting go and straightening her dress. "This isn't polite of me." She smiled at Mal. "And how are you, Captain?"

"Shiny, and it's still Mal, Mrs Cobb. Mrs Gilford." He glanced at Freya, who just shrugged a little. "What _do_ I call you?"

"You could try Ma, like Jayne does. But I'll take Fin."

Mal grinned. "Then I'm shiny, Fin."

"You did this?" Jayne asked River, watching his mother as she greeted the rest of the crew.

"Of course." She smiled, holding onto his arm. "For you. So she could see us get married."

"She looks … well." He shook his head slightly.

"She ain't," Gilford said, stepping close to them. "She had another episode on the boat coming here, and we thought we wasn't gonna make it. But she's determined to see you wed."

"Then maybe she shoulda stayed home on Ezra and not come halfway across –"

Matty put his hand on his older brother's chest. "Jayne, it's like Jason said. She's determined, and not hell nor high water would've been able to make her change her mind. Even if it …" He swallowed, not able to finish.

Jayne looked down at River. "She gonna see it?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she assured him. "But not much more. And Matty's right. Here or on Ezra, the outcome will be the same. And here she's with you."

He nodded slowly, not allowing the tears that wanted to run down his cheeks to even get started. "Thanks, moonbrain."

"Mal made it happen."

"Then I'll thank him later."

Mrs Cobb bustled back up to them. "Well, now, Jayne. I understand there's food waiting. Are my two best boys gonna escort me inside?" She smiled at River. "Long as you don't mind, of course."

"I don't mind, Mother."

Mrs Cobb beamed wider than anyone thought was possible. "Then you sit next to me while we eat, and tell me all this big one of mine's been up to."

"Ma, you don't wanna –" Jayne began, his mind racing back over years of exploits he never wanted his mother to know about, but she waved her hand at him.

"I do. And we will." She hooked her arm through his. "Now, come on. Can't keep these good folk waiting."

Jayne shook his head at Matty over the diminutive woman. "She ain't changed?" he asked.

"Nope," Matty agreed. "Still gets her own way over most things."

Mrs Cobb slapped her two sons on the arm. "No I don't." But they all walked inside together anyway.

"Feel like you're a spare wheel?" Hank murmured to Zoe.

"Don't worry, dear," she said, taking his hand. "We have each other. And we're both going to be at the centre of attention tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah." His face crumpled.

"Cold feet?" she teased.

"If I do I'll warm them on your back tonight." He pulled out a smile. "No, just … it's for real, ain't it?"

"Surely is."

Suddenly he laughed. "And I'm glad. More glad than I've been of anything."

Zoe smiled, looping her arm around his waist. "That's nice. And you're not warming your cold feet anywhere on my person."

"But it's such fun …"

---

Over dinner, a simple but ample meal, Seymour leaned in towards Mal. "I would like to thank you, on behalf of the Abbey, for letting us know about Derrial."

Mal froze a moment. Hardly anyone had ever called Book by his first name, and here was a man who … "You knew him?"

"He was a good friend to us all, throughout his time here." Seymour's face took on a saddened aspect. "We were all sorry to hear of his passing."

"He died protecting his flock," Mal said somewhat shortly.

Seymour smiled. "Yes, that didn't surprise me when I heard. He always was very protective of those in his care."

"That he was."

The Shepherd looked closely at Mal. "You still believe yourself responsible, don't you?"

"I am."

"That kind of burden shouldn't be taken lightly, Captain. And I can't see –"

"Do you know the circumstances?" Mal interrupted, harsher than he had intended. He tempered his tone, glancing around the table to make sure no-one had heard. Everyone seemed unaware, and even Inara, seated next to him, was engrossed in conversation with a young Shepherd the other side. Only Freya, opposite him, was looking, concern in her eyes. He shook his head slightly at her, and she turned back to her meal, rocking Jesse absently. "Preacher, I took it on myself to set the course that got him killed. That makes it my responsibility."

"What were his last words to you?" Seymour asked.

For a long moment Mal didn't answer, just remembering. Then … "He told me to believe. It didn't matter in what. Just to believe."

"And did you?"

"Yeah. Died in my arms, and I believed." The bitterness was still in his voice. "Got another friend killed too."

"And your friend's wife is getting married again tomorrow," Seymour pointed out, chuckling at the sharp look he got. "I've had to make all the arrangements, Captain. And believe me, there is an amazing amount of paperwork to be filled in, even for a simple set of weddings as this."

"Paperwork?" Mal looked down the table at River, whose dark eyes rested on his moment.

"It's all right, Captain," Seymour assured him quickly. "It is for our records only. I understand the need for … shall we say, discretion in this matter. But in the eyes of God, true and honest names have to be registered. The Federal authorities, on the other hand, will only be informed of the marriage itself, and whatever details we choose to reveal."

Mal relaxed a little. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me. This isn't the first wedding – or weddings – of this type that we've performed. But I will say your choice in coming here was somewhat inspired. There are several other Abbeys of our order who aren't quite so … discreet."

A trickle of unease slid down Mal's spine as he remembered River's assertions about a certain Shepherd at Bathgate Abbey, and how she'd been certain he was involved somehow when she and Simon had been kidnapped. He shuddered at the memory of the outcome, of Freya almost dying, of the wound the psychic had inflicted … "Then I'm glad we came," he managed to say.

"And we're more than happy to have you here." Seymour leaned in a little closer. "Captain, I saw the Miranda broadwave, like everyone else. And I know what Derrial was like, and the little he'd told us about you. If putting two and two together is a mistake, then blame my arithmetic. But I think you were involved in that, weren't you?"

"Perhaps. Not that it's done much good. Alliance is still in power."

"But perhaps things will change." He smiled. "Things do, if you wait around long enough. Even as the river can cut through a canyon, things change."

Mal couldn't help smiling a little. "Do all Shepherds from this place talk like that? Some kind of class you have to go to?"

Seymour laughed, the tension of the last few minutes evaporating. "Absolutely. We're not allowed to take the white until we've passed our exams in pontificating."

If the Shepherd was expecting Mal to ask what he meant, he was mistaken, as the Captain nodded and smiled wider.

Looking over at Freya he heard in his head, _Are you okay?_

_Fine. Honestly_, he thought back, letting his reassurance warm his mind.

_I'm here. If you need me._

_I know, ai ren._

Freya felt a small hand tug at her sleeve, and looked down into Ethan's blue eyes. "What is it?" she asked, leaning down a little.

"Have to use words," he said solemnly.

She had to smile. _Sorry_, she thought, and those blue eyes widened even more.

"Mama?" He'd never heard her in his mind before.

"Shh," she whispered. "Our secret."

A grin suffused his face. "'Kay, Mama."

At the other end of the table the Abbot had taken the opportunity to corral Hank and Zoe.

"Of course, we would prefer it if couples got married _before_ they had children. It is expected."

"Sir, you tell me something Zoe's done that was expected, and you can knock me off this chair with a feather," Hank said, shaking his head.

"It wasn't that," Zoe insisted, turning to glare at him, seeing the brown hair that would never lie flat, the grey eyes that were incapable of hiding his amusement. "I just needed to be sure."

The Abbot nodded, his long black hair tied in a tail at the nape of his neck. "If anything, I'd rather that, myself, even if it is against the teaching of the church. It is that much sadder to see a marriage torn apart because the participants hurried into things too quickly." He smiled at Ben, sitting on Hank's knee. "And you do have a fine son."

Ben grinned at him, showing the half dozen teeth he'd grown, then went back to the rusk he was destroying.

Hank brushed crumbs off his pants. "That he is," he said proudly. "And I'm hoping there's more in the pipeline."

Zoe stared at him. "Just where do you think babies come from?" she asked, her eyebrow raised, her lips barely twitching.

A little way along, Simon and Kaylee were sitting side by side, Bethie on her lap, Hope on his.

"Kinda makes me wanna get married again," Kaylee said wistfully.

"As long as it's to the same man," Simon pointed out.

"Of course! Wouldn't want it to be anyone else. Ain't no-one made me feel the way you do," she assured him.

He smiled, and she felt her heart beat just a little faster.

In the centre of the table, Jayne and his mother were sitting together.

"Did you really think I'd let you get wed and not see it?" she was asking, her hand on his arm. "Take more than a little heart trouble to stop me."

"I know, Ma, but I …" Jayne was lost for words, his mouth working but nothing coming out.

"I know I'm dying, Jayne," she said softly. "Knew that a long time back, 'fore you even came home. But I can go now. Least, after the ceremony."

"Ma!"

"No point in pretending. I've had a good life, in the most part, and I've lived long enough to see my two sons reconciled, and at least one of 'em married." She glared at Matty, who had the grace to blush slightly. Mollified by his reaction she smiled at River sitting the other side of her. "And I know there's gonna be a little Cobb to carry on the family name."

Jayne looked at his fiancée. "You tell her?" he mouthed.

River shook her head.

"Of course it's a boy," Mrs Cobb said, chuckling a little. "The way she's carrying him? Has to be."

River looked down at her belly, her eyebrows raised. "Really? I thought that was an old wives tale."

"Sweetie, I _am_ an old wife." She laughed out loud, and all the diners looked around at her, smiling.

As everyone finished eating, the Abbot stood up.

"You know, he kinda reminds me of Sam," Mal said, leaning over and whispering to Inara. "Same hair, skin tone … you sure you ain't run him off and he's joined a monastery under an assumed name?"

She kicked him and he stifled a yelp.

_Behave_, Freya's voice settled into his mind.

"Now we've finished our repast, I would like to take this opportunity to welcome our guests. It is something of an honour to be asked to perform not one, but two marriages tomorrow, and I was most glad to agree. I feel, somehow, as if we all know each other, through the good graces of our departed brother, Derrial Book." He stopped for a moment, bowing his head, and Mal saw all the other Shepherds, regardless of the colour of their collars, do the same.

_Praying._ This time it was River's voice. _For his soul._

_Figured that, albatross_. Mal nodded at her, just a small movement.

The Abbot straightened up, and looked at Serenity's crew. "You may not be aware, but Derrial wrote letters on a regular basis to us, and it was my custom to read them aloud after our main meal, much as we have had tonight. I have to say, sometimes I wondered if they shouldn't be … censored in some ways, but I never did."

For some reason he looked down at Jayne when he said this, who managed to look all innocent, quite a feat. "Sure I don't know what you mean," the big man growled out.

"No. Of course not." The Abbot smiled. "But, nevertheless, it almost feels as if he is with us tonight, now his friends are here."

"Never did know he wrote," Mal said, leaning back in his chair. "'Though, now you mention it, I'm not that surprised. As long as he was … circumspect with some of the details."

This time the Abbot actually laughed. "Oh, he was. Nothing that could be remotely described as damning. He liked you all far too much for that."

"Liked him too," Mal admitted.

"He knew that too." The Abbot clapped his hands together lightly. "But now to business. It is, of course, essential that the two couples stay in the Abbey tonight, and –"

"No, wait," Hank interrupted. "We don't want to put you out at all."

"It isn't that." Again it seemed as if he was suppressing a chuckle. "I am fully aware that we don't have the luxury of each party being a virgin, unless we are considering another example of immaculate conception –" He glanced at River's belly and then at Ben, who had fallen asleep on his father's shoulder and was now drooling rusk fragments over his shirt. "– but at least one night away from each other's beds is acceptable. We can, of course, find rooms for you all, if you require."

"No, no," Mal put in quickly. "The happy couples'll stay, but we'll sleep back on Serenity."

"As you wish." The Abbot nodded. "Then it is time for us to retire. Seymour will show you to your rooms in the dormitories, and then he will leave you to say your goodnights." Clasping his hands together, he added, "God be with you."

Various members of the crew echoed his sentiments, and even Mal nodded as the brothers got up from the table and headed out of the refectory.

---

"Is he for real?" Hank asked, leaning on the wall and watching the final rays of the setting sun dwindle to nothing more than a glow.

"Who, the Abbot?" Mal had taken Jesse from Freya, and stood with his sleeping daughter in his arms. "I think so. Not an apparition, at least."

"You know what I mean." He brushed ineffectually at his shoulder again where the fabric of his shirt had dried stiffly.

"I like him," Ethan said, leaning against his father's leg.

"Smells nice," Bethany put in, then yawned hugely.

"That he does," Mal agreed, smiling in the dimming light.

"I liked that Book wrote to 'em," Kaylee said, Hope held against her chest, equally fast asleep. "Told 'em about us. Makes me feel all kinds'a warm that maybe they prayed for us."

"Didn't think you were one for religion, _mei-mei_," Mal teased gently.

"Oh, once in a while. And I liked Book. You know, when he first came on board, even 'fore he set foot on Serenity, I called him Granpa," she added wistfully. "Told me he was never married. But, you know, I think I had the right of it."

Mal nodded. "I think you're right, Kaylee_._ Certainly acted like he was everyone's grandfather, giving advice all the time the way he did."

"Not sure my grandfather would've followed us onto Niska's skyplex," Simon pointed out, carrying Ben who was to sleep in Hope's bed. "Nor had quite the efficiency with weapons our Preacher had."

"Everyone has a past," River said softly. "Even Granpas." She laughed. "Besides, our grandfather wasn't ours."

Her brother put his arm around her and squeezed gently.

Freya walked out of the warmly-lit doorway, coming up behind her husband and putting her chin on his shoulder. "Zoe's settled in," she said, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Not that she's likely to sleep much."

"I could always –" Hank began.

"No, you couldn't," Mal finished. "You're gonna do like you were told, and go to bed. On your own."

"Aw, Mal –"

"No."

Hank sighed, but it wasn't more than automatic argument. He so wanted to marry Zoe, he would have gone and slept in the middle of an ant heap if he had to. "Then I'm turning in." He waved at them and strolled back inside.

"Well, time we went off ourselves," Kaylee said. "'Nara's already gone, and we've got a few things to take care of 'fore we turn in."

"Do we?" Simon asked, surprised.

"We do. And you can help."

"Oh. Right."

"It will fit," River said, enigmatically.

"Good." Simon still didn't know what they were talking about.

"You coming?" Kaylee looked at the others.

Freya smothered a yawn. "After the day we've had, I can't wait for my head to hit the pillow."

"I think I'll stay out here a while longer." River breathed deeply of the cool air. "Just a little."

"Don't go getting cold, _mei-mei­_," Simon said.

"I won't. Goodnight."

"If you need anything, you just –"

"Goodnight, Simon."

The young doctor smiled. "'Night," he said, leading his family towards the dark bulk of Serenity outside the walls.

"You sure you're gonna be okay here?" Freya asked. "Zoe's just down the hall from you, but I could stay if you want."

"It's okay, Momma," River said, her pale face almost glowing in the twilight. "Jayne's mother is next door, and I'll be fine."

"Okay." Freya kissed her cheek. "'Night."

"Your last night of freedom, albatross," Mal said as Freya picked Ethan up, resting him on her hip. "Sure you ain't gonna come to your senses?"

"I doubt it." She patted her belly. "And leave this a poor fatherless child?"

Mal laughed. "Yeah, right." He walked off into the darkness, Freya at his side as always.

She stood for a moment, watching until their figures had disappeared, then followed the wall along to a seat, barely visible in the gloom, easing herself down onto the rough stone surface as memories swelled to the surface. There had been another Abbey, half a lifetime away, and a young man about to take the white …

"You thinking about Jethro?" Jayne asked, coming out of the dark behind her.

"I still …" She stopped. It was wrong. She shouldn't be feeling so sad, not this close to her wedding, and certainly not with the man who had made her so happy standing next to her.

"It's okay. You can think about him. Miss him, too, if'n you like. But just so's you know, you're mine. Ain't giving you up for no ghost."

"Not haunted. Except by memories."

He sat down and pulled her into his lap, a more difficult thing to do now she was so heavy with his baby. "Can I help? Do something to make it better?"

She studied him, seeing in the ambient light from the doorway the carefully trimmed goatee, the strong cheeks, the intense blue eyes. "Did you like him?"

"What? Who, Jethro?" When she nodded, he exhaled hard. "Hell, River …"

"Did you like him?"

"Well, I …" He sighed again. "I guess … he was okay. I mean, for a Preacher. A nearly-Preacher."

"He liked you."

"River …" He tried to squirm, but she was too firm in his lap.

"He did. He thought you were a good man underneath. He was right." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ain't good, River."

"Maybe it _is_ a long way down …"

As she giggled, it registered with him what she'd said. "Why, you little –"

She stopped his mouth with a kiss.

"Jayne?" Zoe stood at the entrance to the small garden.

"Yeah?" he responded, only moving away from River's lips enough to answer.

"Put her down. It's time to get some sleep, unless you intend getting married with bloodshot eyes."

"You been sent to tell me that?"

"By your Ma."

Jayne chuckled. "Reckon she's right, too." He stood up, letting River onto her feet with care. "Next time I see you, it'll be in front of the Preacher," he said softly.

"In my wedding dress," she confirmed.

"Long as it's easy to take off."

"You'll have to be gentle with me." She touched his lips with her fingers then ran off towards the dormitories.

Jayne growled lightly in his throat, then sauntered across the grass to Zoe. "You think she's ever gonna slow down?"

"Making you feel old?" the first mate countered as they strolled back inside.

"Nope. Makes me feel young. It's just … being pregnant and all –"

"Are you?"

He glared at her, but had to smile when he saw the grin on her own face. "You know what I mean."

Zoe put her hand on his arm. "Jayne, in a couple of weeks, maybe less, the baby will move down. Then she won't feel like running anywhere. Believe me, I know this."

"Guess." For a moment he was silent. "You and Hank gonna have another?"

Zoe laughed. "Not sure Mal would give his permission."

"He ain't that bad."

"You? Standing up for the captain?" She managed to get a lot of shock into her voice.

"You say I said that and I'll deny it."

Smiling in the twilight, Zoe shook her head. "Wouldn't dare. Besides, you're right. He isn't that bad. I think Frey's done wonders for him."

"So how about answering my question?"

"Another child?" Zoe stopped at the entrance that split into male and female quarters. "Let's just say we've been talking about it."

"Been doing more than that, sounds coming from your bunk sometimes."

She hit him lightly on the pad of the arm. "You get to your bed, Jayne Cobb, and we'll be having less of that kind of talk around here." She disappeared around the corner of the corridor.

River waited until Jayne had gone in the other direction before stepping out of her hiding place and going back to the garden. She had some ghosts of her own needed talking to.


	13. Chapter 13

River sat quietly, her hands folded in what remained of her lap, her eyes closed. She was listening to the small sounds of the night as it pressed in around her, the old building behind her creaking and groaning as timbers cooled, insects playing their symphonies in the trees, and out beyond the wall something small and furry ended its life in a high-pitched squeak, and something else flew back off on silent wings, its prize clasped tightly in razor talons.

Almost at the edge of her perception she could feel others, the souls who had come to this place seeking redemption, safety … or just someone to talk to. Some stayed, became Shepherds like Book, others took what they needed and moved on, but they had all left their imprint on the Abbey like pictures on a capture tab. If she reached out just a little more, she could see them, clustered around the old building like moths to a flame …

"What are you doing?" Freya asked, standing observing the young woman as much as she could in the starlight.

"Communing."

"Who with?"

"Whoever wishes to speak to me." River opened her eyes and looked up. "Is that for me?"

Freya looked down at Jayne's coat in her hands. "It is. It's somewhat chilly out tonight, and I don't want you catching cold before the wedding tomorrow."

"You know that's a fallacy, don't you?" the young woman said, standing up anyway and slipping it on. She hugged it around herself, like Jayne's arms.

"Fallacy or not, you have to keep well. For all our sakes."

River sat down again. "Why are you here?" she asked, arranging her knees under the large jacket. "I thought you were tired."

Freya joined her on the stone seat. "Mal's put Ethan and Jesse to bed, and he's reading them a story about a boy who jumps through doorways into different worlds. It's fun and energetic and will keep them awake for ages, so I thought I'd come and find out why _you_ aren't in bed."

"Not sleepy."

"Big day tomorrow."

"A beginning. And an ending."

"Ending?"

"No more River Tam. I become someone else." She laughed, a tinkling sound like water over stones. "Still crazy, but I will be River Cobb."

Freya grinned. "Good name. And I have to say, I never thought I'd see the day Jayne got wed."

"I worked long and hard to get him," River admitted, her smile faltering. "And nearly didn't."

The older woman understood. "There's hiccups in every relationship. Take Mal and me. I never thought I'd marry him. Or even sleep with him again. Or even –"

"He loves you."

"I know."

"Like Jayne loves me."

"You know, I think you're right." Freya patted River's thigh. "If there's any two on the boat closer, I'm not sure who it is."

"We fit. Pieces of a puzzle, making the whole greater than the sum of its parts." She turned back to the dark, her eyes closing again. "Do you know whose garden this was?"

Not even a little phased by the apparent non-sequitur, Freya shook her head. "No. Not even sure I'd even know it was a garden without daylight."

River took in a deep breath. "But the scent is so clear." She pointed to her right. "Box, over there, forming the small borders to the beds." Her finger moved a degree to the left. "Japonica, coming into its third blooming before the frosts arrive." Another degree. "Wild cherry, ready for picking." She glanced at Freya. "Try."

Shrugging slightly, Freya did as she was told and closed her eyes. As she breathed slowly, she became aware of a dozen different scents, all interlinked and building on each other, then a dozen more, further out, then more … She gasped. "River, are you doing this?"

"No. Well, perhaps a little." She squeezed Freya's hand. "Come with me."

In her mind's eye Freya saw the landscape warm, glow with light, showing her the cherry trees, the japonica bushes, the chrysanthemums coming into bloom fifty feet away. Further away was an apple orchard, ripe fruit laying on the ground, and between were strawberry plants and tomato beds, all of them lit as if from within. And amongst them, tilling the earth and gently removing weeds, were the spectres of a hundred men, all with their hands in the soil, each visible through the others.

"River …"

"Shh. So many have earned peace here," she whispered. "Watch."

One of the figures stood upright, brushing the dirt from his hands, and moved towards them. His face was dark, gentle, his hair caught up in a leather thong at the back of his head. He was smiling beneath his grey moustache, not at her, Freya realised, but at River.

"Book." It wasn't a question. She recognised him from the painting.

"Yes."

The Shepherd didn't speak, but he might as well have done. There was such a feeling of contentment, of understanding, of absolution, that it made Freya's heart beat wildly.

"He looks so familiar," Freya said softly. "I thought so before. Like someone I knew once."

"Yes?" River was smiling, as if being told something wonderful.

"He helped me. Saved my life. And my soul." Freya gazed at the figure. "His name was Amon."

River nodded, as if she'd always known, even though Freya never spoke about her mentor. "Good men," she asserted quietly.

"Oh, yes."

"Frey?"

Mal's voice. She opened her eyes and the darkness flooded back, and she had to blink hard several times to see him at all. "Mal?"

"What're you two doing out here?" he asked, his arms crossed. "Time all good women were asleep in their beds."

She managed a laugh. "Good job there aren't any of those around, then." She stood up somewhat stiffly. "But you're right." She looked down at River. "You too."

River got to her feet, Jayne's coat still wrapped around her. "Perhaps I could."

"You go off now," Mal said firmly. "Ain't having you complaining tomorrow."

She glared at him, visible even in the darkness. "As if I would." She turned and walked off, her feet barely touching the gravel path.

Mal turned to Freya. "Having a nice girlie chat?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.

She let his warmth revive her, and she slid her hands around his waist. "Talking to ghosts," she explained.

He looked down his nose at her. "Ghosts."

"Shades. Spirits. Apparitions. Ghosts."

"I conjure I know what they are, darlin'. Just don't see any around here myself." He pulled her closer. "Only my _ai ren_. Which I'm more than happy about, seeing as I intend to kiss you right now." He suited the action to the word.

She smiled, her lips curving against his. "And what else did you have in mind?" she murmured.

"Well, I thought …" He whispered into her ear.

"Then I think we'd better go home for that," she said delightedly. "I don't think I want an audience."

"No?"

"Not this time." She took his hand and led him back towards Serenity.

---

As day broke and the sound of the Abbey going about its morning duties filtered into the small room, Zoe sat for a long time on the edge of the narrow bed, the sheets still rumpled up behind her from her relatively sleepless night. She stared at herself in the small mirror over the drawer unit. She looked pensive. Her full lips curved, echoed by her reflection. So she should be. This was a big step, but she was convinced it was the right one. From when River first told her of her plans, asked if she was still wanting to make it a double wedding, she knew it was time. She loved Hank, and wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives.

"Sorry, baby," she whispered to the shade of Wash. "If you were still around I know you'd be dancing at River's wedding with me, but you ain't. And he makes me happy."

She waited for a moment, almost expecting – no, hoping for a response, a blessing, but of course there was none. The smile grew. Honestly, she didn't know what she'd do if there had been.

Her lips drew down again. No. That wasn't the problem.

Standing up and pushing her damp mane of curls off her shoulders, she adjusted the towel she was wearing a little higher above her breasts before pulling her bag out from under the bed. Opening it, she peered inside. It lay at the bottom, almost accusingly. It was the only dress she owned, and it was certainly beautiful. White, self-striped, very slinky … and the last time she'd worn it – the _only_ time she'd ever worn it – was at Wash's funeral. Hank would never know, but the others … With a sigh she closed the bag and threw it back onto the floor. Hank deserved better.

There was a knock at the door at the same time as Kaylee's voice called out, "Zoe, you decent?"

"No."

"Pity." The door opened and Kaylee and Inara peered in. "See, told you she wasn't anywhere close to being ready," the young mechanic said, shaking her head.

"I'm trying to get dressed here," Zoe complained.

"Yeah, and you look like you're getting a long way." Kaylee crossed the room and sat down on the bed, her floral dress riding up her knees.. "Hey, not bad."

"I wouldn't know. It felt like it was full of rocks to me." Zoe picked up her hairbrush and began dragging it through her locks.

"Would you like me to do that?" Inara asked, closing the door softly, making sure her black and gold sari didn't get caught.

"No."

"Oh, you should," Kaylee gushed. "She's _sooo_ good at it, makes me all tingly just to remember."

Inara laughed. "You're a very sensual human being, Kaylee."

"Think so? Maybe I should ask Simon."

Zoe glared at them. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to help," Kaylee informed her, bouncing slightly on the mattress.

"You mean get in the way."

"Zoe, sit down," Inara ordered. "This is your wedding day, we are your bridesmaids, and we're here to make sure things go well." She lifted up the small case in her right hand. "I have make-up, and we'll do your hair, and you will look stunning."

"Stunning," Zoe repeated, sitting down heavily on the hard chair. "Yeah, walking down the aisle naked. I think that's gonna be pretty stunning."

Kaylee stopped bouncing. "Naked?"

Zoe sighed heavily. "I should have listened to you," she admitted. "We should have gone back, found someplace else, got some damn dress or other to wear." She closed her eyes. "Stubborn. That's me. Too gorram stubborn for my own good."

Kaylee and Inara exchanged a glance, then the ex-Companion held out her left hand. "You mean this dress?"

Zoe's eyes flew open.

---

In the other corridor, Hank peered out of the door as footsteps echoed past on the stone flags. "Hey. Simon."

The young doctor turned, resplendent in his morning suit, the cutaway coat emphasising his shoulders and slim hips. "Morning," he said, smiling. "All ready?"

"Nope. Could you …" He stopped.

"What is it, Hank?"

"Are you any good with …?" Hank coloured, beckoning the other man closer so that no-one could overhear.

"With what?" Simon was intrigued.

"Only yours always looks good, and I ain't never had the knack –"

"Hank. What do you need?"

"Are you any good with hair?" He ran his hand through his untidy brown locks, making it stand on end.

Simon laughed. "Come on. Let's see what we can do."

---

"Gorram _qiang bao hou zi de hun dan_," Jayne muttered under his breath. "This is just _jie er lian san_." His fingers, those fingers he could usually rely on to be so steady he could take the eye out of a flea at a hundred yards, those very fingers which could take apart and reassemble Vera in less than the time it took to sneeze, now had decided to do anything but what he wanted, and had become all thumbs.

A surge of temper ran through him and he dragged the tie from around his neck, throwing it to the floor. "_Wo cao ni ye ye de sao pi yan_!" he shouted.

"Is that any way to talk in an Abbey?" Freya asked from the doorway.

"Aw, hell, sorry, but …" He stopped, staring at her. "Wow," he managed to say.

She looked down at herself, colouring a little. "You like it?"

"Surely do. That the dress Mal bought ya? The one you wore last time we were on Persephone?"

She nodded, stroking the heavily pleated bronze fabric, and rearranging the long gold belt around her waist. "Although I was somewhat pregnant at that point."

He grinned. "Yeah. I think Mal said Ethan mentioned something about a whale."

"I wasn't that bad!"

"But it looks better now. Now you're …" He mimed a flat stomach. "You know."

"Why, Jayne, such flattery will go to my head." She stepped into the room and picked up the tie. "Do you want me to do this for you?"

"Would ya?"

"Of course. I made you buy it."

He leaned down enough so that she could slide the offending strip of fabric back around his neck under his collar. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Jayne. You've got …" She pointed to a patch on her own cheek.

He ran his fingers across his skin, finding a piece of tissue still adhering from where he'd trimmed his goatee. "Oh, yeah," he said quietly, balling up the paper and flicking it away. "Surprised I didn't slice my own throat, the way my hand was shaking," he admitted.

Pulling the tie up to his neck, she said, "You look _suai_."

"Nah. I look pretty much what I am. A man-ape in fancy clothes."

She stepped back, looking him up and down. "You know, you're pretty much entirely wrong. You look very handsome, and River is going to be so proud to stand by your side."

"Ya think?"

"I know." She smiled at him, at the black shirt and dark blue waistcoat, the thin tie of the same colour, over black pants. "Might even consider taking you for a turn myself."

"Now, you said that a year or so ago I mighta taken you up on it," Jayne chuckled. "'Cept now I don't think dynamite'd come between you and the Cap." He glanced in the mirror, then back at her. "Frey – would you be my best man?"

Her eyebrows raised. "But that's Simon's –"

"Saw him going into Hank's room a while back, so I reckon he needs him more than me. But I'd rather … if you wouldn't … I mean if it'd been up to me … and Zoe was Mal's when you two got hitched …"

Freya put her hand on his chest. "Jayne, I'm honoured. And flattered. But I think there's someone else might be better. More appropriate."

"More …?"

She glanced at the door, just as someone knocked.

"Yeah?" Jayne called.

Matty stuck his head into the room. "Wondered if you might like some help – oh, morning, Freya."

"Morning," she said, smiling. "And I think I'd better go check everything's in hand." She smoothed her dress again and walked out, patting Matty on the arm.

"Don't look like you need my help," Jayne's brother said, leaning on the doorway, studying him. "You look … okay."

"Thanks." Jayne tugged at his waistcoat. "Though … Matty, got something I need to ask ya."

---

Mal adjusted the small flower he'd filched from the garden in the buttonhole of his jacket, and watched as the children sat on the grass, playing quietly. They'd had orders not to get messy, so Bethie was regaling them all with a story, for a change without dinosaurs or pirates, but apparently with a lot of animal noises instead.

"What's she telling them?" Freya asked quietly, coming out of the doorway into the morning sunshine.

"I think it's about Noah." He pulled at his floppy bow tie, trying to loosen it a little. "Although it might be about a zoo."

Smiling, she gently knocked his hands away. "Let me." She neatened the ends. "You look very handsome, Mal."

He stroked her cheek. "And you look beautiful, _ai ren_. Makes me remember our wedding day."

"Me too," Freya agreed. "I love you, _zhang fu_."

"I love you too." Leaning forward he kissed her, feeling her melt against him, her arms around his waist, her hands cradling his back.

"Is everyone ready?" Shepherd Seymour asked, coming up behind them. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Mal reluctantly let go of his wife and turned, smiling. "A little. As for the others, I think they're probably dressed, but … ready? Wouldn't like to be the judge of that."

Seymour laughed. "Maybe not. But it's almost time for the ceremony to begin. Perhaps you could gather the participants. The other guests are already seated."

"Well, I think we're supposed to be looking after the kids." Freya indicated the group on the lawn where Bethie had added hand movements to the noises.

"I'll bring them to the chapel," Seymour promised.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He smiled. "We don't want your crew to be late for their own weddings, do we?"

"That we don't," Mal said, taking Freya by the hand and leading her back inside. At the junction of the corridor he paused. "You know, you go get the boys, I'll see to Zoe and River."

"Why, do you want to give them the fatherly pep talk?" Freya teased.

"Last chance to change their minds, maybe."

"I don't think that's gonna happen."

"No. Me neither. But as I'm giving them away …"

"No, you're right. Besides, Jayne and Hank should be there first anyway."

He kissed her again lightly. "See you in a minute, _xin gan_."

"Don't be long," she requested, heading off towards the men's quarters.

Watching her leave, her curves accentuated by the heavy bronze fabric of her dress, he thanked every deity he could remember for having been given the privilege of knowing her, let alone taking her into his bed, into his life. He turned, heading along in the other direction. At River's door he knocked.

"_Xiao nu_?" he called, this time feeling it was most appropriate to call her daughter. "It's time."


	14. Chapter 14

Gentle organ music filtered out of the chapel as Freya, Simon and Matty hurried the two bridegrooms along the gravel path.

"You sure this looks okay?" Hank was asking, tugging at his maroon jacket. "Only I'm not sure it isn't too tight."

"It fits very well," Freya assured him for the eleventh time.

"And is this gonna stay put?" He reached up towards his hair, miraculously lying flat and under control.

"Don't," Simon said quickly. "If you start playing with it you'll undo all my good work."

Hank looked at him guiltily. "Sorry. Just feels odd."

"Well, it looks good."

"You sure?"

Freya nodded. "You look handsome. You _both_ look handsome."

Matty laughed. "I take it I look a mess, then?"

She patted him on the arm. "You look handsome too." He did, as well, she considered. A slightly smaller, less bulky version of his brother, and clean-shaven, he was wearing a striped shirt that looked almost familiar. Perhaps they had similar tastes, too.

"I'm considering feeling insulted," Simon added, touching the small capture maker in his pocket and making sure it was still there.

"You always look good," Freya said, linking her arm through his. "But these two are going to be the centre of attention."

Hank swallowed hard. "I thought that was the brides' job."

"You too. Standing up there, all eyes on you …"

He shook his head. "Just be glad when this is all over."

Freya was about to hit him, only gently, when she saw four figures hurrying towards them from the main gate.

"We haven't missed it, have we?" one of them called.

"Dillon!" Freya ran over to her dear friend, embracing him. "I'm so glad you could all make it!"

Dillon Malfrey hugged her, then let Breed do the same. Callum, their manservant and factotum, held out a hand until she enveloped him in her arms, then let his own come up around her.

Sir Warrick Harrow stood back a little and smiled into his beard. "We wouldn't have missed this for the world, my dear," he said, adjusting his sash.

"Although Breed was taking so long getting ready, I was sure we were going to be late," Dillon explained, shaking first Jayne's then Hank's hand.

"Did not," the younger man said, grinning nevertheless. "You were the one going on about your tie."

Jayne fidgeted with his own neckwear. "Ain't that the truth?" he muttered.

"Well, I'm glad you made it," Hank said. "More the merrier."

Freya laughed. "That it is. Although let's just hope Badger doesn't show up."

The pilot shuddered. "Don't go tempting fate," he implored.

She held out her arms. "Come on. I think we'd better get going, before the brides appear." At Matty's somewhat confused look, she added, "And I'll make the rest of the introductions on the way."

---

In the small antechamber to the chapel, Shepherd Seymour had his hands full. Literally.

"You hold onto that carefully," he said, watching Ethan turn the small box over and over, even as he somewhat inexpertly juggled Jesse and Hope. "When they're ready, you open it up."

The little boy nodded seriously. "'Kay."

"And I toss the petals," Bethany added, looking down into the basket and sniffing appreciatively. The scent was wonderful, all heady and intoxicating. She showed it to Ben, standing somewhat unsteadily next to her, and he plunged his hand into them, making the perfume rise up even more. She tutted and pulled it back, making him let go of the ones in his palm.

"Only as the two brides come down the aisle. You walk in front and scatter them carefully, then you go and join your _zun tang_."

Bethie nodded. "Momma's a bridesmaid," she said, "like Auntie 'Nara. Still don't see why Fiddler couldn't come, though." She giggled as Hope began to struggle to be put down.

"No, don't do that," Seymour begged, fearing he was going to drop one or other of the children.

"Let me take her," Freya said, hurrying up behind him and scooping her daughter out of his arms before he could do so.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting Hope onto the chapel floor where she immediately toddled over to Ben and took his hand. "I'm … not very good with children."

"You're doing fine." She smiled at him, determined nevertheless not to let him hold Jesse again. She turned back to the men with her. "Dillon, you'd better go and find seats." She glanced down at the other children. "And I'd be grateful if you could take these three with you."

"Of course. This little one's my goddaughter, after all." Dillon lifted Jesse into his arms, while Breed did the same with Hope, while Callum picked up Ben. "So where do we go?"

"I'll show you," Seymour offered quickly.

"Somewhere near the band," Breed joked.

"Oh, shut up," Dillon said, following the Shepherd and pulling his partner through the doors into the chapel. "I just can't take you anywhere," they heard him mutter as Harrow and Callum followed.

Freya turned to the other men. "Okay," she said, standing back and peering at them critically. "Let me just …"

Jayne looked uncomfortable. "Frey, I feel like a side o' meat you're considering buying."

"It's my responsibility to make sure you do your wives justice," she pointed out. Picking a small piece of lint off Hank's jacket, she brushed the fabric smooth. "But I suppose you'll pass in a crowd."

Bethie tugged at Freya's dress. "They're coming," she murmured.

Freya unfocused for a moment then nodded. "Okay." She grinned. "Show time."

---

As they approached the chapel doors, Mal couldn't help but feel a surge of pride run through him. Several of the brothers who were not attending the wedding had come out to watch them, and he knew they were admiring the women either side of him. Not that there wasn't a lot to admire, although it could have been a lot more interesting …

"_Xiao nu? It's time." He opened the door and saw River standing in the centre of the small room, her wedding dress floating out around her, her hair delicately curled and caught up in a myriad of tiny clips, the shotgun in her hand … He stopped. "What're you doing with that, albatross?" he asked, eyeing the weapon carefully._

_She cocked it, forcing a shell into the breech. "Making sure," she said, smiling at him._

"_Sure of what?"_

"_That Jayne won't run away." She looked down at her belly. "I am with child. It's traditional."_

_Stepping closer he reached out for the gun. "Honey, he ain't running nowhere. He wants to marry you so much he can taste it."_

"_But it's traditional," she insisted, not wanting to let go. "It's in Hank's books."_

_Silently cursing his pilot's predilection for trashy romance novels, he put his hand on the barrel and pushed it towards the floor. "That's only if the groom don't want to marry you. He does. More than anything in the world."_

"_Does he?"_

"_You know it."_

_She let him take the gun, ejecting the shell in the chamber and leaning it against the wall with a relieved sigh. "Actually you should be carrying it," she commented. "The angry parent, forcing the recalcitrant father of the bastard baby to -"_

_He looked at her. "We'll have none of that kinda talk. I ain't your parent, nor am I angry – well, not much – and Jayne ain't in the least recalcitrant. And no baby of yours is ever gonna go through life being called a bastard."_

"_Technically since we aren't yet married –"_

"_River." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You will be. In less than an hour."_

"_And you called me 'xiao nu'."_

_He smiled. "Well, today I'm proud to be standing in for your Pa, River."_

"_You saved me. Protected me. Found me a man. More than most fathers would." She grinned brilliantly, saving him the embarrassment of denying it. "Then it's time?"_

"_It's time."_

Compared to dealing with River, it was easy to scrape Zoe off the ceiling and get her outside.

---

Jayne ran his finger around his neck yet again and glanced towards the doors at the back of the chapel. Almost all the seats were full with Shepherds, a sea of grey shirts topped with an array of blue, green, grey and white collars. He half expected to see Book smiling back at him.

The front two rows, though, were reserved for family and friends. Freya had sat down next to Dillon and Harrow, talking animatedly to both of them, but glancing his way with a reassurance he needed once in a while. Jesse, sitting on Dillon's lap, saw Jayne looking at her and waved at him, and he waved back.

A little further along his Ma was looking at him, such pride in her eyes that he could barely breathe, a pride he'd wanted to see coming from her for so long, and thought he never would. Next to her, Gilford was holding her hand, grinning widely, and it occurred to Jayne that maybe he wasn't too bad. He'd made his Ma happy for a long time, and who was he to say that was wrong? He nodded at the older man, who blushed in appreciation.

"You okay?" Matty asked quietly, standing close next to him. "You ain't likely to faint, nor nothing?"

"If'n I do, you know what that means, don't ya?"

"No. What?"

"Best man has to step in, marry the girl."

Matty grinned. "Wouldn't mind."

Jayne elbowed him in the ribs. "You keep your hands off her."

"Hell, Jayne. I got me Jolene back home. She's about all I can handle."

"Yeah, they get you like that, don't they?"

"Surely do." Matty coughed slightly. "So, you gonna be best man when I marry Jo?"

"You askin'?"

"I'm askin'."

"Then I'd be proud to, Matty."

The younger Cobb grinned.

"Didn't you have anyone you wanted to come to the wedding?" Simon asked Hank as they stood the other side of the aisle.

"There ain't no-one but me," the pilot admitted. "Just me and Zoe and Ben." He didn't sound too unhappy about it. "All I need, Simon."

"I know what you mean."

There was movement at the back of the chapel, and the Abbot, waiting patiently in front of the altar, stirred. "Gentlemen," he said softly. "If you'd care to take your places."

Jayne and Hank stepped forward, Matty and Simon just behind them, but each of them watching the doors intently. The Abbot nodded to the organist, who segued easily into a more spirited piece of music, and suddenly the air in the chapel was electric. Everyone turned as the doors opened.

Kaylee and Inara came through first, walking slowly, smiling at everyone, moving to sit either side of the aisle in the front row. Then Bethie skipped along, tossing handfuls of petals high into the air so they fell like fragrant snow before joining her mother. Then …

Mal walked in, head high, River on his right arm, Zoe on his left. Not that anyone, except perhaps Freya, was watching him. It was the two brides who had everyone else's attention.

"_Wu de mah_," Hank murmured. He'd never seen Zoe look so beautiful. Dressed in heavy oyster satin, her shoulders were bare except for thin straps supporting a bodice that clung to her every curve. Fitted sleeves began on a line with her breasts, and slid in a smooth line to a row of pearl buttons around her wrists. The full length skirt swathed around her hips, falling in swags to her feet. She looked ravishing.

Simon smiled. He, Kaylee and Inara had spent a goodly portion of the previous night working on it, his own talent for tiny surgical stitching called upon more than once to make their ideas happen, but it was worth it. And yet, for all their hard work, it was the woman inside who made it astonishing.

His eyes moved to his sister, and the smile grew at the joy on her face.

Jayne was holding his breath, as if she might blow away in the slightest breeze. His River, his soon-to-be wife, was walking towards him in a billow of lace. He didn't understand the technical details of the bias-cut slip to her knees, the overdress, the beads sewn onto the hem to make it hang right, the soft jewelled slippers … but he didn't need to. All he needed to know was that she was here, and they were going to be married.

_Crazy girl …_

_My Jayne. _She smiled at him, and it was as if there was no-one else in the room as she glided up to him. Mal handed her to him, and she wrapped her fingers tightly around his arm.

The Abbot cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentleman, we are here today, in the sight of God, to join together …"

His voice droned through the chapel, using words both familiar and strange, calling on the assemblage to bear witness to this event, and take heart from the courage of two couples willing to be with each other until death.

Mrs Cobb couldn't help a tear or two slipping down her cheeks, and her husband handed her a hankie, his arm around her.

"… and as each couple has agreed to accompany each other on their journey through life, it is now customary for them to exchange a token." He nodded at Ethan, lurking by his father's legs. The little boy stepped forward, opening the box in his hands.

Hank reached down and lifted out two rings, heavy platinum. He handed one to Zoe, then glanced at the Abbot, who nodded. "Zoe, you're the most precious thing in my life. And I want everyone to know it." He slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you."

Zoe looked down at the band, then back into his face. "I never thought I'd find another man I wanted to be with, who'd make me laugh, make me angry, make me feel alive again. But here you are. And I want that more than anything." She lifted the ring. "You sure I can't put this through your nose?"

There was a wave of laughter through the chapel.

"Uh, rather you didn't, honey," Hank admitted.

"Then …" She pushed it onto his finger.

The Abbot smiled, then turned to the other couple. "Jayne? Would you care to …" He stopped, glancing down at Ethan. "Where are the other rings?"

"Ethan?" Mal asked quietly, looking down at his son.

"Nothing else, Daddy," the little boy assured him, holding the box upside down.

"It's okay, Mal," Jayne said, grinning. "He's right. We … we did things a bit different." He turned back to River. "Don't need fancy words. 'Cause it's forever, moonbrain."

She nodded. "Forever, my mercenary." Dropping her head, she peeled off the flesh-coloured weave around Jayne's third finger, revealing an intricately banded tattoo. Jayne did the same, her tattoo thinner but equally complex.

Simon's jaw dropped open, even as Freya had to stifle a laugh.

"Well, this is a little unorthodox, but …" The Abbot chuckled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, and husband and wife. You may kiss your brides."

"I thought you'd never ask," Hank said, pulling Zoe to him and pressing his lips to hers.


	15. Chapter 15

_Conversations after …_

"Did you know about this?" Simon asked, cornering Freya as everyone surged around the tables piled high with the wedding breakfast, despite it now being gone noon.

"What?"

"The tattoos."

"No, I didn't. But I think it's entirely appropriate." She smiled. "And it's kinda nice."

"Nice?"

"It's a commitment, Simon. They love each other, and to them it's going to be forever." She glanced down at her own hand, at the two rings Mal had placed there so often. "And tattooed rings just go to prove it. You know Jayne's going to spend the rest of his life making sure your sister's happy, don't you?"

"However long that is?" He couldn't help asking. Jayne was still a gunman, and their lives were still dangerous at times …

"However long."

He looked at her, into her clear hazel eyes. "Can you … see?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't have that ability. River can, to some degree. Possibilities, at least, if not certainties."

"She was certain Jayne was going to die."

"Just goes to prove she's not always right. But we all do. In the end. Just not today." She smiled. "But they're together _now_, and River will keep him alive as long as she can."

"I suppose."

"I know it's hard for you. Having given up everything for River, and now having to let her go, to give her to someone else to look after, it's hard. But she'll still be the same young woman tomorrow as she was yesterday. And she will _always_ be your sister."

He finally grinned. "You mean I can't stop her calling me a boob?"

"I doubt it. Boob." She pushed him gently. "Go on. Your wife's looking for you."

"Too late," said the woman herself, coming up behind him and kissing his neck. "Have you seen your daughter lately?" she asked, nibbling on a strawberry. "Either of them?"

"Why, have you lost them?" Simon asked, looking around.

Kaylee shook her head. "Not lost. Mislaid."

Freya laughed. "Oh, I don't think they're too far away." She leaned down and lifted the corner of the cloth over the table next to them.

The young mechanic went down onto her heels. "Bethie?"

The little girl looked out, a ring of jam around her mouth and a plate piled high with pastries in front of her. "Hello," she said. "We're having a party, Momma."

"So I see." Kaylee looked at Hope and Ben sitting together, Ethan next to them with his sister balanced against his leg, all somewhat sticky. "And is it a nice party?"

Bethie grinned. "'Es," she said, spraying a few crumbs. "'S'why I needed a new dress." She brushed at her skirt, leaving a smear of red on it. "Can we have some juice? Please?"

-

Over by the window Mal lifted River's left hand, studying the intricately woven design around her third finger. "Jayne do this?"

She nodded. "And I did his. Are you shocked?"

"No. Why, should I be?"

"Because it isn't a ring."

"Albatross, you just married Jayne Cobb. Nothing's likely to shock me for a good long while after that. 'Sides, I gave up expecting you two to do anything normal a long time ago."

"They won't catch in weapons," she explained. "And it _is_ forever." She giggled. "Like two hearts, pressed against one another when making love, initials bound together inside …"

He wasn't going to blush. It was very important that he didn't blush. "They're private, River," he said quietly.

She glanced down at his hip, where the evidence of his passion for Freya sat hidden, if permanently engraved, then back into his blue eyes. "Ours is just more public."

"Have to say, it's kinda pretty," he acknowledged, head bent over her hand, determined to change the subject away from his and Freya's matching hearts. "The way it intertwines."

"It's a continuous loop, never ending." She sighed. "Like us."

"Us?"

"All of us. Death isn't an end, Father, just a different state of being."

"I told you I ain't –"

She laughed, stopping him with a kiss to his cheek before skipping delicately away to find her husband, her dress floating gently around her bulk.

-

Hank chewed down on a chicken leg, and sighed.

"Better?" Zoe asked, putting her arm around his waist.

"Oh. Much."

"Didn't feel like breakfast, eh?"

"Don't," he implored. "If I'd even thought about food before the ceremony, we'd have had to get married over the toilet bowl."

"Somehow I don't think that would have been legal. As well as being more than a little disgusting."

"Honey, anywhere you said I do would have done for me." He grinned, then took another mouthful of meat. "By the way, did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he asked, a little indistinctly.

"Oh, only about a dozen times." She smoothed the oyster satin over her hips, giving him something of palpitations.

"Well, when I get to a hundred, let me know." He swallowed quickly. "How soon do you think we can sneak away?"

She looked at him, her face suddenly impassive. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Probably." He waggled his eyebrows.

Her full lips curved. "I think we have to stay a while. Since we're one of the happy couples."

"Could be happier," he muttered, moving closer to her.

"Down boy," she whispered.

"That might be difficult."

"Think of freezing showers."

"Oh, I am."

She laughed throatily and turned away to take one of the glasses of sparkling water from a young man wearing a green collar, showing the laces down the back seam of her dress, the coffee skin between, almost all of the way down to her … Hank quickly tried to bring to mind ice cubes and snow storms, and cold, cold seas …

-

"… but I'm hoping she'll be coming for a visit in a few months," Inara said, sipping at her wine.

"You let me know when, and I'll make sure Serenity drops by," Mal replied. "Bethie'd never forgive me if Noni came home and she wasn't there." He thought for a moment. "You need a lift? Back to Lazarus, I mean."

"No. But thanks. I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow on the Zanzibar. We'll be swinging around to Ariel, and I'm hoping Sam will have finished what he was doing and can come back with me."

"Sam, eh?"

She ignored Mal's grin. "He's good company."

"I'm sure he is." He couldn't resist it. "So what's it like, getting sexed up without getting paid?"

She regaled him with an icy glare. "Better than you will ever know, Mal."

He held his chest. "You wound me deeply." He laughed, and saw Inara's lips twitch.

"Captain Reynolds."

Mal turned to face Sir Warrick Harrow. "Glad you could make it," he said, smiling.

"Thank you for inviting me." Harrow bowed his head. "Miss Serra."

"Sir Warwick." She smiled sweetly at him. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Particularly under such happy circumstances." He chuckled, looking at Mal. "You know, it makes a change for us to meet without the imminence of bloodshed."

"Day ain't over, so I wouldn't go counting my chickens just yet," Mal advised.

"That's an … interesting saying."

"One of Frey's. My wife has a wealth of them."

"You are doubly blessed."

"So she keeps telling me." Mal grinned.

"But you'd normally expect violence at a wedding?" Harrow asked.

"Seems lately that a number of the ceremonies I've been to haven't exactly ended in a normal manner."

Sir Warrick's chins disappeared into his chest with amusement. "One of these days you're going to have to tell me about some of them."

"Oh, please, don't encourage him," Inara implored.

"You can tell who your friends are, can't you?" Mal said, shaking his head.

"Indeed you can. But in the meantime, I have a proposition for you. Some cargo I need moving off world to my estate on Achaeon."

Mal raised his eyebrows. "That would be discreetly, I'm guessing."

"You could say that. There would be a further package to come back."

"Cigars?"

This time it was Harrow who looked surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Someone mentioned it to me once. How the best ones come from there." Mal studied the older man. "And what would this cargo be you'd want us taking out?"

"Oh, something you've carried for me before."

Mal's face fell, and Inara laughed delightedly.

-

"I'm so proud of you, Jayne," Mrs Cobb said, sitting on one of the chairs by the wall. Her son was next to her, holding her hand.

"Ain't nothing to be proud of, Ma," he insisted. "Just a man in love."

"Now don't you go saying that." She swatted him on the arm. "You've found yourself a beautiful wife, a family … I can be proud of you if I like."

Jayne coloured a little, just across the tips of his ears. "So when're you headed back to Ezra?" he asked, needing to change the subject.

"Not for a week. There ain't a transport until then."

"You know, I could ask Mal if -"

"No!" Her voice was sharp, but she smiled. "Your Captain's done so much for us, made sure we were here … I can't let you ask him."

"He wouldn't mind."

"No, Jayne." Her tone would brook no objection. "'Sides, passage is paid. And I get to act like a lady of leisure, all the way home." She smiled.

"You always were a lady, Ma."

"You've grown up a sweet talker," she said, ruffling his hair. "Must get that from your Pa."

"Ma …" he complained, pushing it flat again like a little boy, not a grown man.

-

Freya sat outside the hall on the bench in the garden, her eyes closed as she took in the perfumes from the different flowers and trees. There was even the hint of the odour of warm stone behind her, and she found it surprisingly relaxing.

"Penny for them?"

She smiled, not looking up. "I'd be overcharging."

Mal sat down next to her. "Thought you'd be inside, chatting to Dillon and Breed."

"Oh, I have been. I just needed some air. A little space."

"Want me to go?"

"Never."

Mal put his arm around her, snuggling her closer, enjoying the feel of the sunshine as well as her body next to his. "By the way, got us a job, _ai ren_."

"Oh?"

"Sir Warwick's asked if we can deliver some cattle to Achaeon for him."

She turned to stare at him. "I thought you didn't do cows?"

"It's good money, Frey. Means we don't have to go to Badger this trip, either."

"Then I think we can put up with a little discomfort for a while. Jayne'll just have to –"

"He's staying. Him and River."

Her eyes wide, she went to ask why, then realised. "Mrs Cobb."

Mal nodded. "It was Jayne's idea, but River's all for it. It'll just be 'til their transport arrives to take them back to Ezra."

"You know, we could –"

"I offered." He pulled her a little closer. "Jayne said his Ma wouldn't, so this is the best compromise."

"And River? Mal, she's getting close to her time."

"Still a month to go."

"But if she needs a doctor –"

"I suggested Simon stay too, but she wasn't too keen on the idea."

Freya chuckled. "Oh, I can imagine what she said."

"I think the least of it was along the lines of she wasn't going to have her brother along for her honeymoon." Mal laughed. "You'd think I'd suggested she marry him, not Jayne. But she assured me the baby won't come early."

"I guess she should know."

"Anyway, it's just a ten day trip to Achaeon and back. I think she can manage 'til then. And Shepherd Seymour'll make sure she gets anything she needs."

"So will Jayne."

"Mmn."

They sat quietly in the sunshine for a while, then Freya stirred. "Did I hear music?" she asked.

"Think so. Some of the brethren were getting out instruments when I came to find you."

She stood up, smoothing her dress. "Dance with me?"

He pretended to study her. "You know, I've had bad experiences in the past, dancing with beautiful young women. Some I'm not sure I'd care to repeat."

"Too late for that," Freya said, holding out her hand. "You're already married to me."

He got to his feet, pulling her into his arms. "Is that the case? So I can take advantage of you whenever I like?"

"Dance first. Advantage later."

He grinned. "Now that's the kind of deal I can live with." He kissed her gently, then they walked back inside.

_**---**_

_**What was, is now, and shall be, world without end …**_

Freya was sitting on the floor of the common area, teaching Ethan how to spell using the carved wooden blocks Jayne had made, putting out simple words and seeing if he could work them out. Jesse was fast asleep on the yellow sofa next to them, cuddling one of her soft toys.

"C … o …w …" He stopped sounding out the letters and looked up at her. "Cow?" he asked, his eyes shining brightly, glancing towards the cargo bay from where gentle mooing could be heard and the warm smell of flatulent beasts occasionally made itself known.

"That's right." She smiled at him and chose another word.

He frowned in concentration. "E … t … h …"

"Remember, t and h made a 'th' sound."

"E … th … a …" He grinned. "Ethan!"

She laughed. "That's very good!"

"Me, Mama!" He hooked his thumbs into his little suspenders, and pulled, looking just like his father.

"You!" She grabbed him and pulled him into her lap. "You're going to spell better than Bethany," she predicted. "Bethie takes after her Daddy."

"_My_ Daddy can spell." He puffed up with pride.

"I know. He doesn't like people to find out, but he can."

"I love my Daddy."

"And he loves you."

"'N' I love my Mama." He snuggled against her.

She felt her heart swell. "And I love you too, sweetheart."

Ethan laughed, and reached for the bricks. "Another!" he demanded.

"Okay." His mother leaned forward, arranging another word. "Try that one."

"S … i … m … o …" He froze.

"What is it? You're doing so well."

"Mama …" He looked up into her eyes, and she could see he was scared.

"What is it?"

Ethan didn't answer, just looked across towards the common area.

Bethany stood in the doorway. "Uncle Jayne," she said softly.

Freya got to her feet. "Where?"

"Uncle Mal's talking to him now."

"Thanks. Look after Ethan and Jesse, would you?" She ran up the stairs, heading for the bridge. She could hear Mal's voice, see him sitting in the pilot's chair.

"You want us to talk to Harrow? See if we can turn around?"

Jayne's deep bass filled the small room. "Nope. Least, not yet. There'll be a cremation tomorrow, but we'll take her home to Ezra to be buried, and maybe you could –"

Mal nodded. "Be a week or so, if we drop this livestock first, but we'll come and pick you all up, take you home."

"Thanks, Mal."

"Was it … was it easy?" Mal asked.

"Nope. Dying never is. But if you mean, did she suffer? No." Jayne sighed. "We'd been talking, laughing, discussing the baby and names and such, and Ma had been full of ideas, plans. Then she said she was sleepy, and she was gonna take a nap. Didn't wake up, is all."

"I'm sorry, Jayne." It was obvious he meant it.

"Yeah. Me too."

"How's River?"

"She knew it was coming. Made sure I was ready. Don't make it no easier."

"Yeah." Mal sat up straighter. "I'll let you know when we're close."

"Thanks." Jayne smiled a little. "Least I was there. Both of us were there. And that's not nothing."

"No, Jayne, it's not."

Mal reached out and switched off the static.

"Mrs Cobb?" Freya asked softly.

He turned the seat around so he could look at her. "Yeah. Yesterday." He held out his arms and she hurried into his lap, wrapping herself around him.

"She saw them get married. She knew she was a grandmother."

"That she did. More'n anyone thought she'd see." He tightened his arms around her waist.

"Is Jayne going to be okay?"

"He has River."

She sighed, a smile tugging at her lips. "They're quite a pair, aren't they?"

"That they are. Mr and Mrs Cobb. Has something of a ring to it, don't it?"

"I prefer Mr and Mrs Reynolds."

"Oh, me too, _ai ren_. Me too." He pulled her face down to kiss her, replacing the sadness with an affirmation of life.


End file.
